Stargate Equestria: Connection
by Bosstone
Summary: BOOK 1: When the SG-1 team stumbles through the Stargate into Equestria, an ancient sleeping foe awakens. Can Colonel O'Neill and his team protect the planet's unusual but friendly inhabitants and find their way home again?
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 1**

"Open the gate!" Colonel Jack O'Neill bellowed. He had to; the din of battle filled the air, explosions tearing into the ground around him. He raised his P90, hopping back a few more steps as he took aim, firing into the treeline his team had just retreated from. Beside him, Teal'c leveled his staff, loosing a blast at a Jaffa showing his face. On his other side Major Carter held a pistol in both hands, taking shots of opportunity; it cracked as she took down another Jaffa.

Daniel Jackson, for his part, had raced down the side of the hill to the Stargate, ignoring the firefight entirely. He stumbled over a rock at the base of the hill in his haste, nearly colliding with the small Dial Home Device in front of the gate. With barely a pause to collect himself, he began stabbing at the keys on the device, frantically trying to dial Earth. The chevrons lit up, each one locking itself into place with more deliberation than O'Neill would really have preferred just then.

The gate finished locking in the fourth chevron just as Teal'c called out, "Glider!" A second later, the Goa'uld fighter skimmed over the tops of the trees and out into open air, its blasters firing in rapid succession at the SG-1 team. The three combatants dodged the shots cleanly, but Jackson, his attention on the gate, wasn't so swift to move. The blast chewed a furrow in the ground at his feet, the shockwave throwing him forward against the DHD. O'Neill risked a quick glance behind him, but Jackson was already regaining his balance. The gate locked in the fifth chevron as O'Neill turned back to the fight.

The team reached the base of the Stargate, taking up crouching positions and firing into the mass of trees. The glider was moving fast; it would be some time before it could swing around for another volley, and the suppression fire the team was laying into the forest prevented the Jaffa from advancing for the moment. The Stargate continued its steady rhythm, the final two chevrons locking into place with satisfying sounds.

O'Neill let out a whoop as the Stargate flared to life, his fierce grin lit by the vortex. He waved furiously at the others, shouting, "Go! Go! Go!"

Teal'c and Carter turned to run up the steps, but Jackson hesitated. "Jack, I don't think-"

"Don't think! GO!"

Jackson grimaced, but sprinted up the steps with the rest of the team. One by one they vanished into the watery surface of the gate. O'Neill threw himself forward and into the gate, barely avoiding an energy blast that splashed against the stairs. The sound of battle ceased abruptly, and O'Neill traveled.

* * *

><p>O'Neill found himself tumbling out of the Stargate, rolling along the floor until he fetched up against a body. "Sorry," he mumbled, shaking the grogginess from his head as he sat up.<p>

"Quite all right, Colonel O'Neill," came Teal'c's steady voice from the gloom.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yes sir." "Ow. Yeah." "Indeed."

O'Neill peered around at the darkness as he collected himself. "This...isn't SGC," he finally concluded.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Jack." Daniel let out a grunt as he pushed a backpack off him to the floor and got to his feet. "That blast jostled me pretty good. I think I dialed the wrong number."

"Wait. You _knew_ you weren't dialing Earth?"

"I _thought_ I was dialing Earth," Jackson corrected. He found his glasses on the floor nearby and slid them back into place. "But when the blast knocked me off my feet, I accidentally hit a key without seeing it. It was in the right area, so I took a chance and kept dialing. If it was right, great. If it was a dead address, I wouldn't have lost much more time than it would have taken to start over again. And if it was a wrong address, well..." He shrugged. "Better anywhere else than there."

"All right, all right." O'Neill fumbled for a moment before producing a glow stick from a pocket. He snapped and shook it before holding it up. The sickly green chemical light fell across a large cubical room, the Stargate and DHD at one end. The light didn't reach to the other end of the room, but now that his eyes had had a chance to adjust O'Neill could see the faintest traces of moonlight outlining stairs going up. "Can you dial SGC from here? ...Hey. Daniel. You hear me?"

"I, uh... I've never seen these symbols before."

O'Neill looked over his shoulder. Jackson and Carter were hunched over the DHD, and they weren't moving. He grunted and moved to stand beside them, peering down. Deadpan, he offered, "I have." Both looked up to stare at him. "On a box of Lucky Charms."

Jackson shook his head and traced his fingers over the DHD keys. "Most Stargates use glyphs to represent constellations, and _most_ of them have a pretty recognizable set of stock symbols, usually with a few differences by location. But this...a heart? A rainbow? A _smiley face_?"

Carter gestured to one. "That sort of looks like Pegasus."

Jackson peered closer. "You're right. Looks more like a horse than a constellation, though."

"Maybe these represent constellations in this system?"

"In full color? With a little smiling cloud at the end of the rainbow?"

"So..." O'Neil didn't bother to keep the impatience out of his voice. "What, you can't dial out?"

"We'd be dialing blind!" Jackson waved his hands helplessly at the cutesy pictographs. "I have no idea what these are supposed to represent and I don't know where to even start."

O'Neil exhaled, then nodded. "All right. There's some stairs leading out. Teal'c and I will recon. You two look for clues here."

Jackson glanced around the dimly lit but clearly empty room, then simply looked at O'Neill. Carter spoke up instead, her gaze traveling around the room. "There doesn't seem to be anything here but the gate, and it doesn't look like anyone but us has been in here in a long time."

"Look anyway," O'Neill snapped, then looked at Teal'c and jerked his head toward the stairs. The big man silently followed O'Neill up and out.

They emerged after a short climb into what looked like a ruined tower. The moonlight was brighter here, shining through gaps in the walls. Stairs led up around the inside of the tower, but large chunks were gone, making it impossible to climb to the top. Half the roof had caved in in any case, a pile of rubble blocking the only doorway out.

O'Neill bypassed the door entirely, walking out through a gaping hole in the wall right next to it. The night air was crisp and cool, a gentle breeze rustling the trees all around. They had walked into the courtyard of what looked like some kind of medieval castle. It was only barely recognizable; the forest was well on its way to reclaiming the old grounds. It could have been spooky, but instead there was only a sense of peaceful retirement about the place. O'Neill didn't trust it. "Anything on the old Teal'c radar?" he murmured.

"I do not sense anything hostile, Colonel O'Neill," came the reply. The Jaffa hesitated, then added, "It seems very...relaxing here."

"Yeah, well, this isn't the time for it," O'Neill muttered. "Let's get back inside and secure this position. We're not going anywhere until the sun's up."

* * *

><p>The next night, they made camp once more in the abandoned tower just outside the gate room, leaning against the sturdiest walls. The moon hung high in the cloudless sky, large and full. Its light fell on the castle, reaching through the holes in the tower to settle around SG-1. O'Neill found the gentle light somehow reassuring, which unnerved him. He eyed the moon suspiciously, then turned back to Jackson who had been telling him...something. "Sorry, what?"<p>

"I was just saying that there's nothing around here. No texts, no artifacts, no writing on the walls." Jackson shrugged. "It looks like your basic run-of-the-mill European castle, though without any of the fortifications. It's almost...well, like something out of a fairy tale or children's book. It was meant to look pretty and impressive, and that's about it. If anyone used to live here, they packed up and moved out long ago." He hesitated again, frowning in thought. "In fairy tales, usually castles like this are set pieces. Places where the climax of the story happens and the villain is faced down, and then they're never mentioned again. Like they never had a purpose but for that one meeting."

O'Neill stared at him blankly. "Interesting. I don't see how that helps us. But interesting." He cocked his head to the other brainiac. "Major?"

Carter could only shrug too. "Didn't have much more luck than Daniel, sir. The place was wiped clean, although..." She frowned. "A couple of rooms showed some disturbance in the dust. Very faint, but something happened here in the past year. There's a sculpture in what I think was the main hall that looks like it may have held something at one point, but the dust had been recently disturbed there, too."

"Any tracks?"

"It's...difficult to say. It looks like there was scuffling going on, but here and there I saw what looked like hoof marks. There were definitely horses here." She shook her head. "No footprints, though."

O'Neill nodded. "Teal'c?"

"I surveyed the surrounding area as you requested," the Jaffa rumbled. "I discovered a chasm to the north with a rope bridge leading across. Beyond that, I found nothing noteworthy."

O'Neill pursed his lips. "All right. The Jaffa haven't followed us yet, so I doubt they're going to. Tomorrow we go find civilization, or locals who can help. You know, standard procedure."

Jackson cocked a thumb at the door down to the gate room. "If this world was held by a Goa'uld, or someone with knowledge of Stargates, this place would be secured. None of them would let it just linger here all on its own. We might not be so lucky this time."

O'Neill made himself comfortable against the stone wall, the light of the moon as good as a blanket. "Come on, Daniel, you've been on enough missions to know better. There'll be a nearby group of locals who are somehow human. One of them will be 'guarding long-forgotten knowledge' or something like that. Probably oppressed by some thug they want us to get rid of. Hell, they'll probably speak English too." He covered a yawn with his fist, letting his eyes sink shut. "Teal'c, you're on first watch."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we have found a village or something by now?" O'Neill complained as he vaulted a fallen log. After the team crossed the bridge the following morning, they had encountered nothing for the last hour but deep forest, thick with gnarled trees and overgrown vegetation.<p>

Jackson began to speak, but Teal'c cut in first. "I hear water. Up ahead." The team hurried forward, eventually clearing the treeline. They came upon a small river, the water flowing steadily along.

As the others knelt on the bank to refill their canteens from the clear water, O'Neill paced a few steps along it. He froze, spotting a long, huge shadow slithering away from them underneath the river's surface. "Ooookay, guys." He turned back to the others, waving a hand downriver. "We're going to follow the water that-away. Folks usually build towns along the river, right?"

"Yeeeeah, probably," Jackson admitted, frowning at O'Neill. "But we're not going to cross?"

O'Neill shook his head firmly. "Occupado. Keep an eye out for a thin spot in case we need to."

Hours passed. At one point they did find a series of stepping stones across the river, but even after crossing they continued along the water. O'Neill was just about ready to call a break and re-evaluate their options when they spotted the edge of the forest. Open plains lay beyond the treeline, mountains and cliffs visible in the distance. It was a clean, lush plain, unmarred but for the ribbon of water running through it. And there was nothing O'Neill could see that indicated civilization. He thumped a nearby tree with the side of his fist in frustration, looking back at the other three. "Well, I'm out of ideas. You guys see _anything_? Trails, junk, arrowheads? Souvenir stands, gas stations?"

Teal'c and Jackson shook their heads. Carter began to, but froze, looking out into the plain. "Sir, something's coming."

Disclaimer: Any and all SG-1 and MLP:FiM characters and trademarks are the property of MGM and Hasbro respectively, and I make no claim on them. All other characters are my own creation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 2**

At Carter's warning, the team took cover behind a nearby hillock just inside the treeline, breaking out the binoculars. O'Neill could see two figures moving along the plains. They were maybe 50 yards away from the treeline and about half a mile away from the team's location. He raised the binoculars and the figures jumped into clear view. Two horses galloped along the plains, kicking up grass and dirt behind them as they ran.

O'Neill was not what you'd call an animal person; he couldn't have pinned down the breed of horse had his life depended on it. They looked like average horses, though, with brown coats and short manes of a deeper brown. One wore saddlebags over its flanks, and O'Neill could tell by the way they thumped against the horse's legs that they were full, and heavy too. The other horse had no bags, but on its flank was an oddly familiar symbol.

He lowered his binocs. "...Teal'c?"

The Jaffa answered, his voice even more guarded than usual. "Yes, Colonel O'Neill."

"You see the lead horse?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill."

"That's a Jaffa mark on its butt."

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill."

"Son of a bitch."

Jackson cut in. "What's that behind them...?"

O'Neill lifted the binocs again. Now that the horses were closer, more were visible behind them. Three more horses, except...these were not like the others. They were about half the size, and their coats and manes were far more varied in color. O'Neill lowered the binoculars again and rubbed at his eyes. "Tell me I didn't just see that."

Jackson murmured, still looking through his own binocs, "Depends. Did you see a horse wearing a hat, a unicorn, and a pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane?"

"Damn," O'Neill sighed. "I was _really_ hoping I was hallucinating." With a shake of his head, he focused on the horses again. The three smaller ones were clearly in pursuit of the other two, and as he watched the winged horse leapt into the air, gaining height and speed. It angled itself, ready to dive at the Jaffa horses.

Before it could swoop down, two energy blasts roared through the air from above the SG-1 team, forcing the blue flier to abandon its dive. O'Neill spared a brief moment for approval; the horse broke to one side, rolling to dodge the blasts easily. Perhaps it had some dogfighting training. Or horsefighting, for that matter.

O'Neill firmly got a grip on his mental stability before it could run away giggling madly. He looked up just in time to see another horse fly into the open airspace from over the trees. This one was of the same size and color as the two Jaffa horses, but it was also winged, and...O'Neill groaned as he recognized two Goa'uld Ma'Tok staves, one fixed under each wing. He dropped the binocs entirely, letting them swing freely from his neck as he buried his face in his hands. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he complained.

"Sir, shouldn't we do something?" Carter's voice was urgent. "The other horses don't have any weapons."

O'Neill grunted. "We don't know why they're chasing the Jaffa. For all we know the little horses could be piranha." He lifted his head and waved vaguely at his mouth in response to the blank looks the others gave him. "You know. With teeth. That eat meat."

It was Jackson's turn to speak up, his attention still on the pursuit. "I think the Jaffa have other horses with them. I see the bags moving, and...yeah, a hoof just stuck out. It looks pretty frantic."

O'Neill frowned, picking up his binocs again to peer through. "Fine. Teal'c, take out the glider horse." He paused for a moment before adding, "I can't believe I just said that."

With a wordless nod, the Jaffa hefted his own staff, leaning it against the hillock to stabilize it. The two flying horses dodged and looped about, and it _was_ a dogfight, O'Neill could see now. The little blue one was proving to be more than a match for the larger one, but as time passed, the staff blasts got a little more accurate, making the blue horse work harder to dodge them. Teal'c sighted carefully; the dogfight was just outside the optimal range for the weapon. When he judged the moment to be right, he let fly with his own blast as the battle passed by the team's hiding spot.

Teal'c, who had once been Apophis's favored warrior and leader of his military might, proved true to his training and skill. The blast lanced through the air, smashing into the Jaffa horse's side just under its wing. It let out a hideous scream of pain and staggered through the air, tumbling to the ground with its one good wing flapping frantically. It crashed into the water of the river, sending up a mighty splash.

The blue pegasus looked startled by the sudden change in the situation, but recovered quickly. It wheeled around, lining itself up again, and dove with blinding speed onto the back of the laden horse. It pulled at the bags with its hooves and teeth, and after a tense moment the bags tumbled free of the Jaffa.

Both brown horses wheeled around at this, but the pursuers had the advantage of momentum; the behatted horse and the unicorn shot past the pegasus, both twisting around in midair to plant their hooves on the ground, lashing out at the Jaffa horses with their hind legs. The Jaffa were struck squarely, stumbling away and clearly in pain. One of them jerked its head at the other, and they jumped the river, retreating at a full gallop.

The smaller horses didn't give chase. They slowed to a halt, panting and watching the retreating figures. Then the behatted horse turned to look into the trees directly at SG-1's hiding spot. "All right. I know y'all are in there! Come on out!" The voice was strong and brassy, a note of command to it.

It was just one more shock on top of all the other shocks, and O'Neill only stared this time. Jackson coughed into a fist, managing to keep his face straight. "Well, Jack, you were right. The locals speak English."

O'Neill just shook his head. "Come on. Let's go say hi to Mr. Ed."

* * *

><p>The team crested the hillock, moving out of the trees toward the horses. They could see now what the bags had held; three even smaller horses tumbled out as the pegasus pulled the flaps open. They shook themselves and crowded around the pegasus, their shrill happy voices carrying across the plain.<p>

The cheering died away as the horses all laid eyes on SG-1. The younger horses let out cries of alarm and crowded behind the pegasus, peering out from behind its legs. The older ones narrowed their eyes, stances wary as they shifted to put themselves more solidly between the little ones and the humans.

O'Neill came to a halt several yards away from the group, holding up his empty hands. "We mean you no harm, we come in peace, yadda yadda. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c." He gestured to each in turn before looking back to the one who'd spotted them.

Now that they were up close, he could see details much more clearly. The older horses all came up to his waist at their shoulders, the tops of their heads just barely clearing his belly. They had to look up at all of the humans, their eyes almost ridiculously large. The behatted one's mane was pulled back into a ponytail, and O'Neill had to work to keep his face straight as the pun dropped into his head. The unicorn's coat was sleek white, its mane looking as if it had spent the morning at the hairstylist, though after the chase it was more bedraggled than it probably usually looked. The pegasus's mane was purely fantastical, striped in all colors of the rainbow and cropped ragged in a cut that managed to look tomboyish. All three appeared to have some kind of tattoos on their butts like the Jaffa horses; O'Neill would have thought them brands, but they were in full color.

He caught the pegasus's eye and allowed a swift but genuine grin. "Good flying, Rainbow."

He could not have caused more of a shock if he'd told them he was going to eat the little ones. All eyes and mouths widened in shock, and the pegasus darted at him before he could react, pressing its nose to his and glaring for all it was worth. "How did you know my name?" The voice was rough, but clearly female.

Teal'c and Carter hefted their weapons uncertainly, but O'Neill simply raised his eyebrows, meeting her stare for stare. Her eyes were huge, and despite the anger in them O'Neill had trouble looking away. "Lucky guess?" he ventured cautiously, then picked up confidence as he gestured to the blonde horse. "Don't tell me. I bet her name's Freckles."

Whatever answer Rainbow had been about to give was cut off in a short yelp. Freckles had gripped Rainbow's tail in her mouth and yanked her back to the ground. "Settle down, ace. They ain't here for a fight." Rainbow rubbed at her head with a hoof and stuck her tongue out at the other horse.

Carter stepped in quickly, getting a look from O'Neill but ignoring it. "That's right, we don't want a fight. We're just...well, a little surprised at seeing talking ponies."

Both of O'Neill's eyebrows shot up and he blinked at Carter. "Ponies? Seriously?"

"Well, yes sir. Ponies are smaller than-"

He held up a hand. "Lesson later. Intros now." He turned back to Freckles. "You know our names. How about yours?"

The ponies relaxed somewhat, and Freckles nodded. "Well, I can understand the surprise. Y'all are pretty new to us too." She smiled. "Name's Applejack. This here's Rarity," the white pony dipped her head with a genteel smile, "and Li'l Miss Feisty here is Rainbow Dash."

O'Neill tilted his head, spocking an eyebrow at the pegasus. "Again: seriously? That's your name? 'Rainbow Dash'?" Try as he might, he couldn't avoid the sarcasm that coated the pegasus's full name.

Applejack cocked her head at him. "What's wrong with it?"

Rainbow Dash cut in, glaring at him. "Yeah! You got somethin' to say, big guy?"

Carter nudged O'Neill in the ribs, and he stifled the snark he was about to unleash. He contented himself with putting on a too-serious expression, shaking his head. "Not at all...Rainbow Dash."

Applejack sighed. "Look, I think we mighta gotten off on the wrong hoof here." Her expression softened and she smiled up at them. "We wanna thank y'all for helpin' us. Those varmints were abductin' our little ones there. If'n ya hadn't come along, I hate to think what mighta happened."

O'Neill glanced at the others, then nodded, relenting a little. "It's...what we do."

Applejack looked over her shoulder, frowning into the distance. "I've never seen anypony like that before." She eyed the SG-1 team, the wary expression filtering back into her face. "Do y'all know who they are?"

O'Neill spread his hands. "I can honestly tell you I've never seen them before in my life, Freckles."

"Colonel O'Neill!"

The colonel's head whipped around as Teal'c spoke up. He looked toward the river where the Jaffa pegasus had landed and saw flickers of movement in the water: a weak splash of a wing. Teal'c was already on his way to the river's edge, and the rest of the humans and ponies followed quickly behind.

With O'Neill and Teal'c hauling on the body and Applejack gripping the weapon harness in her teeth and pulling backward, the three of them managed to get the pegasus back on dry land. The pegasus coughed up a gallon of water and managed a weak glare up at the group. "Epona will see you dead for this," he sneered. Then, his defiance made known, he slumped to the ground, eyes falling shut.

Carter knelt beside him, checking vitals. The injured area was burnt black, but a good portion of it was on the underside of the wing. "He's not dead," she finally announced, "but he needs a doctor."

"Or a vet."

Carter shot O'Neill a dirty look, then turned to the ponies. "Can you help?"

Rainbow Dash's face lit up in indignant fury, and she flew to a stop in front of Carter. "Help? Why should we help him? He tried to ponynap Scootaloo and the others!"

Carter didn't back down from the angry pony, giving her a stern glare. "Because he has _information_. If we just let him die, then we're no better off than we are now, and his friends might try to attack again. You got lucky today, but maybe next time will be different. We need him if we're to figure out what's going on."

Applejack and Rarity shared a look while Rainbow Dash fell to grumbling, hovering a short distance away. Rarity finally turned to smile at Carter. "Of course we can help. We'll take him back to Ponyville for treatment. You'll _all_ have to come back with us, of course. We simply _must_ know your story!"

Carter looked up at O'Neill. Jackson did too, barely able to hide a grin. "Well, here's your locals, Jack. Now we just need to find 'the one who guards long-lost knowledge.'" He threw a bit of his own sarcasm into the last sentence, arching an eyebrow at Jack.

Rarity's eyes lit up, and she beamed. "Oh, you must be referring to Twilight Sparkle!"

O'Neill only smiled smugly at Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 3**

The team laid out a thermal blanket from Jackson's pack to transport the wounded horse, and they slid him onto it as carefully as they could. One thing O'Neill did know about horses was that they were heavy as all get-out, but to his surprise and relief the pegasus proved easy to shift.

When he said as much, Carter shrugged. "It stands to reason, sir. It would take some pretty huge wings to lift a normal horse. He probably has a lighter frame so he doesn't have to expend as much effort to fly."

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air above them, turning lazy rolls. "Oh yeah! I wouldn't be the fastest pegasus in Equestria if I had to carry around an earth pony's weight." She grinned mischievously down at Applejack. "Hear that, 'Freckles'? I'm tryin' t'say you're fa-"

"I _know_ what yer tryin' ta say, Dash," Applejack huffed. "Why'd ya have to go and give her the idea to call me that, Colonel?" Rainbow just giggled and looped in the air over her friend.

Teal'c and Applejack did most of the heavy work hauling the Jaffa over the plains, both of them steady and tireless as they each took a corner of the blanket and pulled it smoothly over the grass during the long hike back to Ponyville.

Rarity took charge of the three little ones, although they seemed to pay her little mind. They clustered around Carter, who appeared to enjoy their company and chatted amiably with all of them. O'Neill picked up that their names were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo, and apparently they were sisters to the larger ponies. Beyond that, the chatter soon stopped making sense to him.

O'Neill tapped Jackson on the shoulder and they fell back a little way, letting the party walk ahead for several paces. "So," O'Neill asked quietly. "Epona?"

Jackson adjusted his glasses, resettling them more firmly on his face. "Bear in mind I don't have my resources with me, Jack, and my expertise is Egyptian." He cleared his throat as O'Neill made a rolling gesture with his hand. "Anyway, I do recall coming across the name in my studies. It's Gallo-Romanic in origin, and I believe she was the -"

O'Neill held up a hand. "Let me guess. God of horses."

Jackson frowned. "Sometimes I think you know more than you let on and you're just having fun at my expense."

"Of course not." O'Neill paused and thought about that. "Okay, sometimes. But," he waved a hand at the four-legged companions up ahead, "again, lucky guess."

Jackson nodded. "All the System Lords we've encountered so far have taken humans as slaves. They turned them into Jaffa and used them for their own private armies. If I had to guess, I'd say this Epona did the same thing but with horses. That's probably why they're intelligent and can talk; she modified them to be able to do so."

"What do you think about our new, uh, friends? Are they under Epona's control?"

Jackson shrugged. "Teal'c would probably know more about that than me. But," he nodded at their wounded prisoner, "that one looks nothing like the others. He's a full-grown horse with wings, and his buddies looked exactly like him. These are small, more colorful and..." He smiled a little. "They're...well, they're cute. Hard to imagine them being a threat."

O'Neill grunted. "That's the problem. They're cute. I don't _trust_ cute. You never saw Gremlins? Or Child's Play?"

"I'm sure they're not that bad. Cultures that value their children the way these three did usually aren't, y'know, bloodthirsty or anything. Anyway, the horses _were_ abducting the kids."

"Yeah. All right." O'Neill let out a long breath. "Another Goa'uld to take down. Great. You know, two days ago I got up, had a bowl of Froot Loops, and thought to myself, 'This'll be a nice, easy day. A routine survey on a new planet. Take some readings, get some fresh air, be home in time for American Idol.' Now here we are, on a completely different planet in System I-Don't-Even-Know-Where, up against a Goa'uld we weren't expecting to fight, and the only locals are freaking talking horses."

"Ponies."

"Whatever!" The others in the group looked over their shoulders at O'Neill with puzzled expressions. He managed a weak smile and a wave.

Daniel continued once the others had turned back to what they were doing. "Look, Jack, it's not like we knew there'd be a Jaffa camp on P5J-924. It didn't look like they'd been there that long."

"We didn't even get a chance to figure out which Goa'uld they're working for. Not that it matters, I swear every one of them is a cardboard cliche crook cut from a common cloth. And other words that begin with C."

Jackson blinked and looked briefly impressed. "Nice alliteration. Look, if it helps, I'm not so sure we've got a Goa'uld here. Remember what I said about the castle being deserted?"

O'Neill frowned. "Yeah?"

"No Goa'uld would have left a Stargate alone that long. That was probably Epona's own castle with the gate under her control, but for whatever reason she's gone now, and she's been gone a long time."

The colonel mulled that over. "Huh. Good point. But what about this guy and his buddies?" He nodded again to the captive.

"No idea, but I hope to figure that out."

"Plus how to get us home."

"Plus how to get us home," Jackson agreed.

Their conversation fell off as Rainbow Dash buzzed over to them. She floated in the air at O'Neill's shoulder, giving him an apologetic smile. "So, hey there, Colonel. Sorry about the way I acted before." She paused, frowning. "So what should I call you? Colonel, Jack, Colonel Jack, Colonel O'Neill?"

O'Neill glanced at Jackson, who just smiled and increased his pace to catch back up with Carter. O'Neill shook his head and looked back at Rainbow Dash, then straight ahead. "Jack's fine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack!" The pony beamed. "So Sam over there tells me you're with something called the _Air_ Force!" She did a little flip in the air and hovered in front of him, somehow managing to float backward as he walked. "Is that anything like the Wonderbolts?" Her voice was hushed, eager, and Jack had trouble looking away from those huge eyes.

"The What-erbolts?"

"The Wonderbolts! Only the best flying team in Equestria!" She waved her hooves vigorously in the air, excitement written all over her face. "Nopony can match them for speed and skill!" She paused, then gave him a sly look. "Unless yours is better."

"...Yeah. Something like that. I like to think I'm pretty good at it."

Rainbow Dash blinked as something occurred to her. She looked him up and down, zipping around him curiously. "But if you can fly, where's your wings?" She prodded at his back with one hoof.

He shrugged irritably, though the contact wasn't as hard as he'd expected. Hooves were supposed to be like one big toenail, right? This felt more like a stubby hand. "Do you...ponies...have planes? Trains? Automobiles?"

The pegasus took up a position by his shoulder again, considering. "Well, we have trains, and flying chariots. But the pegasi always have to do the actual flying."

"That's what a plane is." He groped for a simple explanation where he wouldn't have to chatter too much. "It's like a big mechanical thing that does the flying for me."

Rainbow Dash blew a raspberry, already bored. "Laame!" she declared, but gave him a bright smile. "But hey, we're cool, right? You don't have your plane, so if you need anypony to do your flying for you, just let me know!" She puffed out her chest proudly, striking a pose midair.

O'Neill cocked his head to consider her for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind," he said after a moment's thought, and smiled.

* * *

><p>The plains eventually gave way to rolling hills, and the wild brush eventually began to be replaced by apple trees in the hundreds. "Welcome ta Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack announced proudly. "This is my farm! Ponyville's just a little ways on down that road over there!" She let her corner of the blanket fall as she trotted over to one particularly productive tree. Turning around, she gave it a solid kick, causing a rain of apples to thud to the ground. "Help yourselves!"<p>

The ponies let out cheers; it had been quite the long walk, after all. They all rushed over and nabbed one up, chomping them down with expressions of simple pleasure. O'Neill grabbed a couple, tossing one to each of his teammates. They all inspected the apples carefully, Jackson sniffing at his, before taking tentative bites.

Carter was the first to speak, staring at the fruit in her hand. "I'm...not sure I can ever eat an apple from the supermarket again." She took another large and juicy bite, eyes closing with pleasure.

"It's a lot better than eating roast bug," O'Neill agreed, swallowing his bite. "I just wish one of these days we'd visit a planet where the local dish was a honking big steak."

The ponies looked at each other, then to O'Neill. "What's steak?" Apple Bloom asked, tilting her head.

O'Neill stared at the suddenly obviously four-legged animals, then at Jackson, silently pleading for help. The linguist shrugged, then finally settled for answering them with, "A kind of dish we have back home."

There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence before Applejack cheerfully answered, "All righty then! Glad ya like the apples! Come on, we best get this feller into town before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 4**

The road between the apple farm and Ponyville was much shorter than Jack had feared, and the team stood atop the last hill, looking down into the small town. O'Neill glanced over at Jackson. "What was that you were saying about fairy tales back at the castle?"

Jackson shook his head. "Looks like Hans Christian Anderson on a sugar high. Seems peaceful, though. I really don't think any Goa'uld would allow their subjects to live like this."

As they surveyed the village, they could see movement through the streets. Ponies of all colors walked the roads, talking and laughing and shopping. It reminded O'Neill of some movie depictions of Old West towns. There wasn't a car in sight, and the roads certainly weren't paved.

One pony in particular stopped in its tracks, a little figure trailing along behind it so closely that it bumped into the pony's flank. The pony ignored it and began galloping toward the group, shouting something they could only dimly understand.

"Twilight!" The voices weren't simultaneous, but they all shouted the same thing as all the ponies in SG-1's company ran down the hill to meet the newcomer. They could see now it was another female - "Are _all_ of 'em girls?" O'Neill wondered to nobody in particular - with a short-cropped mane and purple coat. Everyone piled on top of each other for a big group hug, the chatter little but white noise to O'Neill's ears. The little figure that had been walking with Twilight caught up, and all the humans stared intently at it; it was an honest-to-goodness _dragon_. "Okay," O'Neill muttered, "now I know I'm dreaming. This can't be reality. Somebody pinch me." He blinked and held up a finger at Teal'c, shooting him a warning look. The Jaffa paused in leaning over, looking back at him quizzically. "That's _just_ an expression."

The ponies and dragon talked and hugged for a couple minutes, then the chatter quickly died off and the ponies all pulled back so Twilight could get a look at the humans. She tilted her head, then smiled brightly. "Welcome to Ponyville." She thought a moment and added cheerfully, "And Equestria too, I guess! My name is Twilight Sparkle. Thank you for helping us."

Jackson spoke up. "N-not a problem at all! We're always, always glad to help." Though the scientist could be unnerved more easily than his companions, the stammer in his voice still made O'Neill arch an eyebrow at him. Jackson looked back and shrugged helplessly.

Twilight paced over to the wounded Jaffa pegasus, looking him over carefully with a worried frown. "This is one of the ponies who stole Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo?"

"Seems like it." O'Neill nodded his head at the pegasus's flank. "That's a Jaffa insignia. He was probably acting under orders from his god. _False_ god," he corrected, glancing at Teal'c. The big man settled back on his heels, deigning not to answer.

The purple pony looked at the insignia, her frown deepening, and prodded it curiously with one hoof. She let out a shocked gasp and recoiled, looking back to the other ponies. "That's...not a cutie mark. That's metal embedded in his skin." She sat down heavily on the ground, a look of horror creeping over her face. "Somepony..." She looked away, and it wasn't until Applejack and Rarity came up to lean on her sides reassuringly that she was able to continue. "Somepony _scarred_ him. They _cut_ this into him."

Little gasps of horror arose from the fillies, and Rarity looked over her shoulder, then gave Twilight a worried look. "Let me take the poor dears back home. Those three have had a rough day today." Twilight only nodded. Rarity gave Twilight a reassuring nuzzle before gathering the girls up, chivvying them down the lane into the town.

Despite the gravity of the situation, O'Neill couldn't help looking at Carter and silently mouthing, _Cutie mark_? She shrugged and gave him a warning glare, and he subsided.

Teal'c knelt by Twilight in the spot Rarity had vacated. "I'm afraid so." She looked up at him, and he touched the golden insignia carved into his own forehead. "He is a servant of one named Epona, an evil alien posing as a god to this equine and his kin. The silver marks him as a lieutenant."

Twilight tilted her head, eyes wary but unable to move from Teal'c's forehead. "You're one of them," she whispered.

"_Was_." Teal'c's voice cracked like a whip, the sudden ferocity causing Twilight to step back a pace. "I serve the false gods no longer." He laid a hand on the horse's flank, covering the marking. "It is my duty in life to save as many of my Jaffa brethren as I may. To show them that their gods are pretenders and charlatans."

Applejack spoke up quietly, her voice steady. "This boy's hurt, sugarcube. We need to get him to the doc if he's gonna make it at all." Twilight nodded mutely, and Applejack cocked her head at Rainbow Dash. The pegasus fluttered to the ground and quietly took up a corner of the blanket, and the two began to pull the Jaffa into town.

Twilight was silent for a time, long enough that O'Neill got uncomfortable enough to clear his throat. The sound jolted the pony out of her reverie, and she looked up at all four humans and gave them a sad little smile. "I'm terribly sorry. That was...a shock." She cleared her own throat, standing up. "I'd like to welcome you into Ponyville, but we have some things to talk about first." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you're all so..._new_. I'd like to know what I'm getting my fellow ponies into before I invite you into the town."

O'Neill shrugged and moved over to a nearby tree, settling down against it with a sigh. "Yeah, I was waiting for this." He gestured to Jackson and Carter, ceding control of the discussion to them before laying his head back against the tree.

Carter peered intently at Twilight. "Before you invite us in? What sort of authority do you have in Ponyville?"

The pony shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. The little dragon, who had been silent up until then, suddenly burst out with, "Why, she's only the greatest magician in Equestria! She saves this town from dangers _every day_, and there's nopony around who can beat her!"

"Spike!" Twilight's cheeks flushed a brighter purple as she hissed, "You're exaggerating!" She dragged a hoof through the dirt on the path, looking even more embarrassed.

"Aw, c'mon, Twilight, you know it's true! Princess Celestia would never have entrusted you with protecting Ponyville if she didn't have complete confidence in you!"

"_Spike_!" She bared her teeth at him in a fierce glare, and the little dragon finally relented. She huffed out a breath, deflating, before shooting a pleading look back to the humans. "I'm sorry, he gets so excited sometimes. He's still just a baby dragon. Yes, I am Princess Celestia's favored student, but that doesn't mean I_ run_ Ponyville. We _do_ have a mayor."

Unfortunately for her, the little dragon wasn't about to be silenced that easily. "But the mayor doesn't _do_ anything! Twilight's the one who gets everypony organized, she's the one who knows everything there is to know about everything, and everypony trusts her!" He pointed a finger at the humans, his chest puffed out proudly. "If she didn't want you in Ponyville, nopony would even talk to you!"

Twilight opened her mouth, then sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess that's true. Well, some of it, anyway." She blinked once, then looked up at Jackson who'd been staring at her with an amused smile throughout the whole exchange. It was her turn to stammer. "But I- I- this wasn't supposed to be about me!" She stamped a hoof impatiently. "Where are you from? Who _are_ you?"

That particular set of questions required a lot of answering. Eventually all six were seated in the shade of the tree. Carter explained about the nature of the Stargates and the role Stargate Command and SG-1 played in the galaxy. Twilight's eyes were wide with wonder, and it took Carter a long time to run through the explanation due to all the questions the little pony asked. She bought into the notion pretty quickly, which was unusual for a newbie, and asked some mighty pertinent questions, some of which O'Neill hadn't thought to ask when he first signed up for SGC.

The discussion was eventually handed off to Jackson, who proceeded to explain about the Goa'uld. Their culture, their habit of enslaving entire planets, their pretension of godhood. How humans were bred as slaves but won their freedom, and how even now the Tau'ri, the humans from Earth, were liberating Jaffa from their masters. Teal'c helped with some of the details, his normally steady voice thick with passion and anger even as he spoke tersely. With some reluctance, Jackson went into his theory about Epona, and how the equines of Earth must have been transformed into the intelligent ponies of Equestria, how Epona must have made use of the Stargate on this planet.

And that, finally, led into SG-1's presence on Equestria. How they tumbled through the gate on a routine mission, and they lacked Earth's address so that they could return home. "You see, Twilight, usually when we find ourselves in this situation-"

"You've been lost like this _before_?"

Jackson grimaced and nodded. "A few times. Usually when we're stranded, we look for repositories of knowledge. All Goa'uld or Jaffa civilization leaves some trace of itself behind, and we're usually able to find an address that leads us back, if not to Earth, then at least to a world we know." He rolled a hand in her direction, smiling a little. "Your friends told us you were the pony to talk to."

Twilight blushed again and nodded. "Wow. This is...a lot. I never expected to find life beyond Equestria, let alone so much of it! All that fighting could have been happening here..." She gave a little shudder. "I wouldn't want your job for anything." She stood up, shaking her mane out, and let out a long breath before smiling around at them. "I'd love to help. This is a part of Equestria's history I've never delved into before. Come on, I'll take you to my library." She frowned pensively. "Although I've been studying a long time, and I've never run across _anything_ like this..."

Jackson was on his feet quickly, with Carter close behind. "Lead the way, Twilight." The man grinned at the pony. "I've got something of a talent for research too."

The pony beamed back. "Oh yeah? Is that what your cutie mark shows?"

The smile on Jackson's face faltered, and he blushed a bit. "We, uh, don't have cutie marks. What _are_ they, anyway?"

Twilight turned to the side and waggled her rear at him, showing the marking of a red star with five white stars around it. "Everypony gets their cutie mark when they discover what their special talent is. Mine's magic. I've been studying ever since I was a little filly."

They continued chatting in animated voices, discussing the non-obvious differences between ponies and humans, and began to head down the hill. O'Neill groaned and hauled himself to his feet. Between the comfort of the tree and the tedium of the lecture, he'd nearly fallen asleep. He ambled along behind the rest of the group, in no great hurry, hand resting idly on the butt of his rifle.

* * *

><p>The group sauntered into the first town square, just inside the town limits. The effect was slow, but noticeable: all the ponies gradually stopped in their tracks, staring wide-eyed at the humans. Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and took a couple more steps forward, smiling at the crowd. "Everypony, allow me to formally welcome Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Jack!" Her horn flashed four times, causing a brief but bright light to appear over each human as she spoke their name. "I know they look a little, um, <em>unusual<em>, but I can assure each and every one of you that they're friendly folk! I'd like you all to make them at home as much as you can!"

There was silence stretching out for a long, uncomfortable moment, then every pony in attendance resumed what they were doing, albeit with a few more glances at the humans. Twilight's gaze darted back and forth, then she turned back to SG-1 with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure they'll come around eventually," she said with forced cheerfulness. "But don't worry, everypony here really is quite friendly...once they get used to you."

O'Neill pursed his lips and nodded, a too-serious expression on his face. "Oh, absolutely," he agreed. "Not that we plan to be here any longer than necessary. Major, Daniel, you two go do your thing with Twilight. Teal'c and I are going to go set up a base camp."

"Base camp?" Jackson tilted his head with a puzzled frown, glancing between O'Neill and Twilight. "Well, I- I'm sure we can find some reasonable accommodations in town..."

"Daniel, have you looked at the houses here?" O'Neill stabbed a finger at the nearest one. "These ponies are half our size and the buildings are too. I guarantee you we'll sleep better outside."

Twilight nodded, smiling apologetically. "I'd love to help, but you humans _are_ pretty big. The library's going to be pretty cramped as it is, and I'm not sure it could fit all four of you asleep." She shrugged a little. "Sorry." Brightening, she added, "But it isn't scheduled to rain for another week, so you don't have anything to worry about!"

Jackson, Carter, and O'Neill all stared at the pony and seemed about to ask the same question, but Teal'c spoke up first. "Colonel O'Neill. If it is all right with you, I would like to go check on the prisoner."

O'Neill considered that for a moment. "Fine with me," he finally allowed. "If this place really is all sweetness and light, we should be safe enough to split up." He looked around at the rest of his team. "Just check in every half hour, all right?"

With various affirmations, the team split. Carter tossed the backpack with the survey equipment to O'Neill, and she and Jackson followed Twilight. O'Neill could hear Carter ask, "_Scheduled_ to rain?" before the trio walked out of earshot. Teal'c strode off in a seemingly random direction, causing a few ponies in his way to scatter. O'Neill did an about face, stepping off the path and heading for the light woods that bordered one side of Ponyville, hunting down a suitable space to lay down camp, and to enjoy some _blessed_ pony-free time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 5**

As the day stretched into afternoon, O'Neill found himself without immediate work. He had found a suitable clearing, hidden away but not far from the town, relieving himself of the weight of his packs. It was Research Time, which meant the bookworms were beavering away, but all he could do was wait for more information.

Restless, he decided to take a chance with the ponies once more. He returned to Ponyville's streets, ambling along in a sort of half-patrol, half-wander. He certainly got more than his fair share of eyeballs from the locals, and while they didn't run and hide _per se_, conversation fell still as he approached and they gave him a wide berth. When he tried waving and greeting random ponies, they skittered away from him nervously. He had half the street to himself and a bubble of silence twice as big.

It really got on his nerves.

It took only a few minutes of this before his left eye developed a tic, and it wasn't too much longer that he veered off course without warning, heading straight for a random pony. The small crowd scampered away, all getting out of his path save the one brown-coated male O'Neill had targeted. The pony nervously backed up a step, but otherwise held his place, transfixed by the unsettling grin that now covered O'Neill's face.

"Hey, pal! Name's Jack O'Neill! What's yours?" His voice was perhaps louder than it needed to be, tinged with that same manic friendliness. He thrust a hand out, the motion just aggressive enough that the pony backed up another step, this time bumping into the wall of the building behind him. He shifted nervously, and O'Neill could see the marking on his hindquarters: a large golden hourglass.

The pony danced a step, but there was no getting away from the _very_ friendly and _very_ large human. "Uh. Who?"

"What?"

"What?"

That rictus of a smile stretched wider. "_Who_. Are _you_?"

"Oh. Um, yeah..."

"E-excuse me." The voice was barely a whisper, but it cut through the awkward tension like a knife. O'Neill started and looked down at his side. The yellow pony who had approached him silently as a breeze cringed away from his gaze. It only lasted a second before she recovered herself, peering up at him with one large eye through a flowing pink mane. She couldn't meet his eye for long, blushing and glancing down at the ground. "Sorry," she squeaked. "But the patient is awake now...you know, if you wanted to come see him..." She shrank back a pace, ducking her head back even more until only the tip of her nose was visible through the mane. "I-if that's all right with you, I mean..."

Jack sighed and offered her a slight smile. Even his bone-deep cynicism couldn't hold up in the face of that innocent bashfulness. It was far too endearing. "Yeah, it's all right. C'mon, take me to him." The luckless colt saw his chance and darted away, disappearing round a corner.

She nodded slightly, and managed to de-panic enough to start down the street at a slow walk. When asked, she offered hesitantly that her name was Fluttershy, and Jack, never one for idle chatting, found himself coaxing a bit of small talk out of her as she led him to the infirmary. She liked flowers and animals and singing, and she was really very grateful that the SG-1 team had managed to rescue the fillies without hurting them, the little darlings. O'Neill kept up the idle chat, and Fluttershy grew a bit bolder as they walked. She noticed his attention on the buildings around them, and began shyly offering names of stores and points of interest.

"Ooh, and here's the library. Your friends are in there with Twilight Sparkle and Spike, aren't they?" O'Neill grunted, then sidled over to the window to peer inside and check up on things. It looked pretty much like any small library, so far as O'Neill knew. Books were everywhere, but the bookworms had at least managed to keep the piles mostly tidy. Carter stood with a book in hand, flipping through slowly, eyes flicking over the pages. She paced in front of a ladder, on which Spike stood. He searched through the shelves before pulling another book out, handing it to Carter who took it with a glance and murmured thanks. It took a second for O'Neill to find Jackson, but eventually he spotted the man sitting cross-legged against a wall next to a large stack of books. He held one up in front of him, flipping through it just as Carter was with hers.

O'Neill blinked. On Jackson's lap, the purple pony was curled up comfortably. She was almost too big for him; one hoof dangled lazily on one side of the man, a book resting open-faced on the floor on the other. Her horn glowed briefly, and the page flicked over. Jackson was holding his book with one hand, the other resting on Twilight Sparkle's back. Both shared the same contented smile.

The colonel blew out a breath and shot a look to Fluttershy. "Yeah. Yeah, they look mighty settled in. Come on." He tried to moderate the growl out of his voice on the last two words, but the little pony squeaked in distress nonetheless. He began stalking down the road, each step an attempt to vent the growing annoyance he was feeling.

* * *

><p>"Cupcakes! Cupcakescupcakescupcakes!" The shrill, cheerful voice grew louder as O'Neill and Fluttershy kept on the road toward the infirmary, and he could see activity near a brightly-colored building. A very <em>pink<em> pony was bouncing around in circles, a plate balanced neatly on her curly mane against all laws of physics. He slowed as he saw who she was bouncing around.

Teal'c stood there, motionless except for his gaze which tracked the pony. O'Neill had never known the big man to have a wide range of emotion, and he certainly wasn't displaying much even now, but O'Neill could read the spocked eyebrow and wary expression on the Jaffa's face. He was apprehensive...and if O'Neill didn't know better, frightened as well.

The pink ball of energy didn't even seem to notice. "C'mon, big guy!" she chirped happily. "They're _good_! You gotta try one! You're our guest, right?" She stopped bouncing for a moment, planting her feet on the ground and mock-glaring up at him. "It's _bad manners_ not to try it!"

If O'Neill's cynicism had a hard time facing Fluttershy, Teal'c's implacability couldn't stand up to this pony. He let out a long sigh. "As you wish, Pinkamina Diane Pie. I will try a cupcake."

The pony stopped and stared at Teal'c, her mouth gaping open comically wide. "How do you know my full name? Everypony just calls me Pinkie Pie!" She looked at O'Neill, eyes startled and huge, and he could only shrug.

"Don't ask me. He's just...like that."

Before he could say anything further, Pinkie Pie's gaze focused on him and she let out a loud and exaggerated gasp. Fluttershy's expression turned a little panicky and she took a couple of quick steps away from O'Neill. She barely managed to avoid Pinkie Pie as the other pony darted over, bouncing around the human with dizzying speed. "You're _Jack_! I saw you when you walked into town! Omigosh, do _you_ want a cupcake?" She blurred to a stop in front of him, rising up on her hind legs to plant her forehooves on his belt, offering up the plate of cupcakes. O'Neill could only marvel that throughout all this, the plate had not wavered nor had any of the cupcakes even budged an inch.

He raised his hands defensively, waving her down. She complied after a moment, staring up at him with a blank smile and those unnervingly huge eyes. "Thanks. Really. But I think I'm overdosing on sugar already."

She tilted her head quizzically for a moment before beaming. "Okie dokie smokie! If you're sure!"

"Teal'c, come on. Fluttershy here says the pris-" O'Neill glanced down at said pony, who looked shyly away. "Ah, the _patient_ is awake. Let's go have a chat." He jerked a thumb at Pinkie, who had tossed the plate onto the ground and was happily devouring the rest of the cupcakes. "Before she breaks out into song or something. The way this place is rotting my teeth, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Without hesitation, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c agreed, emphatic. They strode purposefully through the rest of the town, Fluttershy keeping pace between them.

"Did you even make it to the infirmary?" O'Neill asked.

"No. I met the Cutie Mark Crusaders again." Teal'c cocked an eyebrow at O'Neill's too-blank expression. "The three little ponies we rescued. It seemed impolite to ignore them, so I stopped to converse. When we parted ways..." he suppressed a minute shudder O'Neill almost missed. "_She_ appeared." He gave O'Neill a direct look. "You were lucky you escaped so quickly."

"Pinkie Pie?" The soft voice drifted up from the ground, causing both men to blink; they had nearly forgotten about Fluttershy. She blushed as they turned their attentions to her, but continued, "She's always like that. She's really very nice and friendly, just a little, um..." Her voice dropped into even more of a whisper than usual as she said something that could possibly be construed as criticism of her friend, "...intense."

"So are serial killers," O'Neill muttered, and the trio continued on to the infirmary without further conversation.

* * *

><p>The infirmary turned out to be a rather large open-air tent on the far side of town. Rows of little cots filled the space inside. It looked like any medic's tent, only sky blue rather than olive green. All the cots were empty save two; these had been pushed together to make a single bed for the Jaffa horse. The big stallion lay on his uninjured side, his breathing shallow but stable. A pulley had been rigged up to keep his injured wing extended, keeping the wound exposed so that the little nurse ponies could treat it.<p>

One matronly nurse turned as the trio approached. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at O'Neill and Teal'c, but she recovered enough to flash a brief smile at Fluttershy. "Thank you so much, my dear. I just didn't realize they'd be so...tall."

Fluttershy ducked her head and smiled. "It was my pleasure." She looked over to the horse, face growing sad. "Is there anything else I can do?"

The nurse gave her a tired smile. "I do appreciate it, but we have things well in hoof here. Run along, dearie, I shan't keep you any longer."

Fluttershy nodded, giving the patient one last look before smiling up to O'Neill and Teal'c. "Goodbye. It was very nice to meet you."

O'Neill gave her a little smile and a wave before moving gingerly into the tent. Teal'c followed close behind. The nurse stopped them before they got too far in, giving each a stern look in turn. "You can talk to him, but if you get him too excited or upset I'll have to ask you to leave. He must rest."

O'Neill held up his hands in silent acquiescence, and the two humans sat down on the tent's floor near the Jaffa's head. The horse eyed O'Neill silently, then huffed out a contemptuous snort and glanced at Teal'c. He began to dismiss Teal'c as he had Jack, but his head snapped back in a double-take. The nurses let out protests as the horse jerked and fumbled at the bed, trying to rise up. "First Prime!" His breathing quickly grew labored, and under the pain of his wound he was finally forced to subside. He stared at Teal'c, eyes wide and disbelieving.

The two men traded a look. Silently, O'Neill gestured with a flourish for Teal'c to proceed, which the Jaffa answered with a nod of thanks. O'Neill sat back, arms folded, to listen and watch.

Teal'c turned to the horse, meeting his eye squarely. "I am Teal'c of Chulak, Jaffa liaison to Stargate Command...and _former_ First Prime of Apophis." His mouth twisted with contempt for the last, but he held the horse's gaze nonetheless. "We have many questions to ask of you. Let us start with your name."

The horse hesitated, unsure whether to be defiant or submissive. He finally blew out a sigh and settled back against the bed. "I am Brind'l. I serve my goddess Epona as leader of the Sky cohort."

"Brind'l. Why did you abduct children?"

Brind'l winced and had the grace to look ashamed. "It was not our plan. We were scouting in the woods outside the village when we stumbled on those three. My companions grabbed them to keep them from alerting others. And," he shrugged one shoulder, "eventual interrogation." He caught the dangerous gleam in O'Neill's eye and some measure of defiance and pride entered his demeanor again. "We would not have hurt them. We will do what we must to serve our goddess, but we are not needlessly cruel."

Teal'c continued in the same calm voice. "These ponies have never seen your like before. Where do you come from and why are you here now?"

The horse mulled that over, apparently deciding how much to share freely. He finally gave another shrug. "Epona ruled this world and we served Her. I do not claim to know the mind of my goddess, but I believe She saw Her time on this world approach an end. In preparation She sent my team into a deep sleep, to be awoken upon Her return. I cannot begin guess at how long it has been since that time, but we awoke two nights ago."

O'Neill sat up straight and shared another look with Teal'c. The Jaffa nodded, but neither spoke. Teal'c returned his attention to Brind'l. "Why were you scouting?"

"It is Epona's will that these lands be reclaimed in Her name." The nurses continued their ministrations and busywork, but they began casting worried glances at the horse, particularly as his voice grew in confidence. "And Her will be done. It _will_ be done."

"How many companions went through the deep sleep with you?"

Brind'l chuckled softly, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow. "I am not a fool, First Prime, nor a traitor. I will not say."

O'Neill leaned forward, looking thoughtful. "So...Brind'l. Since you woke up, has Epona actually..." he gestured vaguely with his hands, "...returned, yet?"

Brind'l flinched as though struck. He turned his face from both humans, what little energy he had draining steadily away. "I have said all I have to say." He fell silent, and did not seem inclined to say any more.

One more look passed between O'Neill and Teal'c, and they rose as one. Leaving the cover of the medical tent, they walked a pace toward the trees until they were sure they were out of earshot. "Two nights ago, he said," O'Neill murmured.

"Yes."

"That's when we came through the gate."

"Yes."

"Stop that. So what do you think about our new buddy?"

"You struck true, Colonel O'Neill. There is doubt in his mind." Teal'c looked over O'Neill's shoulder back to the tent. "He is uncertain, and he regrets kidnapping the fillies. I do not believe we will need to resort to interrogation." He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Permit me to stay with him overnight. I will reveal Epona's words for the Goa'uld lies they are. If I cannot convince him to give us intelligence, I can at least sow the seeds of rebellion. These Jaffa may be horses, O'Neill, but they deserve to be as free as any other."

O'Neill smiled. "That's my little revolutionary. I was going to ask you to stay in any case. We need a guard on him in case he decides to make a run for it in the middle of the night." He clapped Teal'c on the forearm. "Good luck. I'm heading back to base camp. Stay in touch."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Of course, Colonel O'Neill."


	6. Chapter 6

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 6**

O'Neill strode back through the town at an unhurried pace, ignoring the ponies who shied away from him this time. It didn't take very long before he heard a gentle clopping of hooves on the ground beside him. Glancing down, he murmured, "Hey there Freckles."

"Colonel," came the amiable reply. "If it ain't too much trouble, can I ask ya ta call me Applejack? AJ's fine too. I got to admit I don't like that nickname much." The brim of her hat hid her face from him, but her voice was steady and polite.

O'Neill waved a hand expansively. "Hey, I make fun of everyone. Why should I make an exception for you?"

"'Cause I asked politely."

He pursed his lips, then puffed out a breath. "Fair enough, Applejack."

She tilted her head so he could see her smiling up at him. "Appreciate it, Colonel."

"Call me Jack. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She gave a shrug. "I'm on my way back to the farm. Pinkie Pie pulled me inta Sugarcube Corner ta help her make cupcakes. That took up mosta my day."

"Ah. So you're responsible."

"Come again?"

"She tried to commit assault by cupcake earlier."

Applejack let out a small laugh. "She is a character, all right."

They walked along in silence for a minute or two before O'Neill casually asked, "So are we gonna have guards on us every night?"

She blinked up at him. "'Scuse me?"

"None of us have been left alone for more than a couple minutes in Ponyville. Fluttershy found me earlier, Pinkie Pie found Teal'c, and now you're escorting me back through town."

The pony tilted her head, frowning in puzzlement. "Yeah? So what?"

O'Neill shrugged. "So if I didn't know better, I'd say you don't trust us."

Applejack's face twisted up into a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Well, aside from the fact we only jus' metcha today, we've been hangin' 'round ya because _we like ya_. It ain't a matter of trust, it's a matter of wantin' ta get ta know ya better."

He grunted. "But what about them?" He gestured at a random pony, who started in surprise at the attention before ducking down an alleyway. "See? You and your friends are the only ones who've spoken to us."

"And humans are all the same where you come from?" she shot back. "My friends and I have an easier time with new folk. That don't make other ponies here any worse, jus' different." She let out a huff of breath. "Guards indeed. Ain't no need to be so cynical, Jack."

"Try telling me not to breathe. That usually works better."

She snorted out a laugh. "All I'm sayin' is we're not out to getcha. An' I don't think you're out to get us." She bumped his leg with her flank, smiling up at him. "Relax, will ya?"

"No promises."

As they approached the large tree of the library, the door swung open and Carter stepped out into the street. She had to duck under the doorjamb to do so, and let out a long stretch before looking up and smiling. "Hey, Colonel, Applejack. Twilight Sparkle was right, it's a tight fit in there."

O'Neill stopped by Carter, but Applejack demurred. "I best be getting home. Y'all have a good night." With a smile for each of them, she continued on down the road.

The humans waved and watched her go, then Carter turned back to O'Neill. "So where did you set up camp? I could use some downtime." O'Neill pointed off into the distance, and she nodded. "I'll let Daniel know." She pulled the top half of the door back open, poking her head in as she relayed directions to Jackson. That done, the two began walking to camp.

"So did you find anything...juicy?"

Carter quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled. "Not really, no. The library is pretty fascinating, and I learned a lot about Equestria." She paused, then frowned thoughtfully. "But very little actual history. Most of it is collected applied knowledge, and what history there is only goes back a few hundred years." She pursed her lips, musing. "I did find an account stretching back about a thousand years, though, and Twilight filled me in on some of the details." She briefly outlined the story of the Mare in the Moon and how Celestia imprisoned her sister Luna there for a full millennium.

O'Neill cut in with a frown. "Celestia? The same one Twilight talked about? A thousand years ago?"

"I thought that was weird too. As far as Twilight knows, Celestia is immortal."

He grunted. The pair reached the campsite and began rooting around in their bags for personal items. O'Neill slipped a couple apples out of his pack and tossed one to Carter. "Think she could be a Goa'uld?"

Carter caught the apple casually with one hand. "Well, that's the interesting thing. Celestia imprisoned Luna for...well, turning evil, basically. As if she became a different person entirely...or pony, I guess." She took a bite of the apple and waved the hand that held it vaguely as she ate. "Then, last year this 'Nightmare Moon' character returned to Equestria and attempted to claim dominion. Twilight seemed a little reluctant to talk about it, so I didn't get all the details, but from what I understood she and her friends performed a kind of...I don't know, exorcism on this Nightmare Moon, freeing Luna and restoring her personality." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sound familiar?"

O'Neill saw her eyebrow and raised a second. "Sure sounds like the egobugs to me."

"Exactly. It's possible Nightmare Moon was Epona trying to return to power. Or it could have been some other symbiotic creature entirely, but Goa'uld seems likely." She shrugged. "Either way, it sounds pretty likely that Epona is permanently dead or gone."

"That's the trouble with you optimists," O'Neill complained. "You're always being...optimistic."

Carter smiled at him and finished the apple, then began to unpack her surveying equipment. "Well, as long as we're here, I might as well take what readings I can. I didn't get a chance to collect any data on P5J-924, so this is better than going home empty-handed."

O'Neill lifted his apple in acknowledgement. "Have fun," he called after her in his usual deadpan. "Don't go too far."

* * *

><p>It was well into evening when Jackson returned to camp. O'Neill had his P90 spread out in orderly disassembly before him on a blanket, methodically cleaning each piece. He glanced up at Daniel, a hint of disapproval in his voice. "You're late."<p>

Jackson tossed his backpack into the cradle of a nearby tree's roots and settled down by the fire. He shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I lost track of time. Twilight Sparkle has an incredible library, and I swear she's read every book in it."

O'Neill began to reassemble the rifle, snapping pieces back together with slightly more force than necessary. "You didn't radio in. Carter and I were about to go look for you."

"...Ah. Right. Um...we sort of took the radio apart so I could show Twilight the fundamentals of radio communication." Jackson's contrite note brightened. "She was _really_ interested and picked it up faster than most college students. And the fine control she has with that telekinesis is really amazing! You'd think their object manipulation wouldn't be that hot considering they don't have, you know, fingers, but I don't think I could have done as good a job of reassembling it. And I'm starting to get a handle on the kind of forces she employs. They call it magic, but it seems more like a sort of extrasensory -"

Daniel might have continued on in that bubbly tone for some time had O'Neill not interrupted with a long-suffering sigh. "Did you figure out the gate symbols?"

"- right. Well...no. Twilight had her little dragon buddy send word to the capitol for some more books. We should have better luck tomorrow."

"You better. This whole thing is starting to remind me of Abydos." O'Neill fixed the other man with a hard-eyed stare. "We need to get out of here before you decide to fall in love and stay behind again."

A flush suffused Jackson's face, but he didn't retort. For a time, the only sound in the camp was the steady clacking of metal on metal as O'Neill finished putting the rifle back together. By then, the anger and embarrassment had left Jackson's face, replaced by an expression O'Neill recognized and feared: that faraway look of a theoretician with too much time on his hands. "If both participants are sapient beings, is it _really_ besti-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, Jackson." Silence fell again for several heartbeats, broken by O'Neill's audible shudder. "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>O'Neill awoke early the next morning to find two ponies standing over him. He didn't recognize them specifically, but their manner was clear enough. Their polished gold uniforms, square jaws, and no-nonsense expressions marked them as guards. No matter how many civilizations O'Neill met, no matter how bloodthirsty or mild-mannered they were, guards always looked grumpy and none too bright. Jackson would probably call it a universal constant or something.<p>

The colonel sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "All right, boys, I'm up." He straightened to a sitting position, and the two guards took a couple of careful steps away. O'Neill rolled his eyes and covered a yawn with one hand, dragging his pack to him with the other. "Why the long faces?" Around the small camp, Jackson and Carter had already awoken and were busy cleaning themselves and the camp up.

One answered, his voice crisp and strong. "Her Royal Highness Princess Celestia demands your presence immediately. Come with us sir."

O'Neill shot the guard a bleary-eyed glare, less for the order than for missing the joke, then dismissed him entirely from his world. He dug around in his pack until he came up with a protein bar and flask of water. Popping the top off the canteen, he took a long swig of water, then began to unwrap the protein bar. He tore the metallic wrapper down the seam, carefully peeling it away from the chocolate-flavoring-dipped nutrition stick.

The guards bore this in silence for all of ten seconds. Then the one who had spoken cleared his throat and advanced on O'Neill, his glare intensifying. "Sir, when Princess Celestia demands an audience, you will not keep her waiting."

O'Neill adjusted the half-opened wrapper until the protein bar looked nothing so much like a menacing figure with a huge, flared collar. Only then did he look up, giving each of the guards a flat, direct look. "You see him?" He waved the bar at Jackson, who looked up in bemusement. "He's died often enough to make a cat nervous. Carter over there?" Carter paused in repacking her bag as he pointed his breakfast at her. "She _blew up a sun_." The bar swiveled around until it pointed to himself. "Me? I've killed more gods than you'll ever meet." He jabbed the bar at the guard who had spoken, and the armored pony took a step back as though it were a weapon. "Royalty waits until I've had breakfast." His position made clear, he bit down on the bar, taking its head clean off.

The guard who had spoken scowled and snorted out a breath, but the other cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look. They both settled into silence as O'Neill deliberately chewed on the bar, closing his eyes and making a show of savoring each bite. Jackson shook his head and went back to his own belongings. "I wish you'd stop teasing the locals for once, Jack."

"Applejack asked me to stop being so cynical last night. That's two wishes that'll never come true." O'Neill finally finished off the rest of the bar, wadding up the packaging and stuffing it back into the pack. He took another drink from the canteen, then got to his feet with a groan. The ponies paced a step as he towered over them, but all he did was grab his tac vest and gun, getting everything slung in place. "All right, boys. Take me to your leader." He smiled a little over at Jackson. "You know, that _never_ gets old." He got an eyeroll for his trouble, which just stretched the grin wider.

The group strode into town, the two guards flanking the three humans. As they approached the library, they could see a finely-wrought gold chariot sitting empty by the door, but nobody else. "Hey, Laurel, Hardy." Though the two ponies shared a look of confusion, they did glance back up at O'Neill. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Teal'c?"

"Yeah, our other team member? Tall, dark, way too serious?"

The two traded another look, then the speaker shrugged. "We only know of you three."

O'Neill sighed and took a second to gather his patience. "All right, then he's probably still down at the infirmary." He looked between the two guards. "Go tell him to come back here. You can take his place guarding the prisoner."

The talkative one bristled, glaring up at O'Neill. "We do not take orders from y-"

"Hey!" O'Neill's voice barked out louder, authority ringing even in the single word. "Your 'princess' wants an audience with us. She doesn't _get_ it until my whole team is here." He jabbed a finger at the ground in front of him for emphasis and stared down at the pony, eyes hard. "Now. Go. Find him."

The two guards hesitated a heartbeat longer, then with sullen expressions they turned away from O'Neill and began trotting down the road.

Jackson sidled up behind O'Neill, voice pitched low. "Don't you think you were being a little hard on them?"

O'Neill answered steadily enough, although impatience tinged his voice. "Daniel, when have I ever let pompous blowhards push us around?"

"I'm just saying you might want to be a little more careful. Judging by their armor and the fact they showed up with the princess, they're probably royal guard. Their opinion of you might carry some weight."

"Let you know when I care."

Jackson traded a shrug with Carter, and the trio waited in silence for a minute. A thought occurred to O'Neill, and he turned to frown at Jackson. "Didn't you say last night your pony friend sent for books?"

"Yeah." The same frown was on Jackson's face. "We were just going to continue our research today once a courier had sent the books along."

"But now we have royalty coming to visit." O'Neill arched an eyebrow. "Strike you as odd?"

They fell once more into thoughtful silence until a weary-looking Teal'c trudged up the road to them. "Good morning!" O'Neill called out in a too-cheerful voice. "Did you leave the twins to look after our new friend?"

Teal'c came to a halt in front of the trio and nodded gravely. "They were not happy about it. I made it clear that their options were limited."

O'Neill nodded approvingly. "Good man. How did things go with the Japanese?"

All three stared at him. Even though Carter and Jackson were behind him, he could feel their eyes on him. Teal'c eventually gave voice to what all three were thinking, voice cautious. "To whom are you referring, O'Neill?"

The colonel twisted around, looking at all three with mild annoyance. "You know." He waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Jaffa. Ponies. Japonies. Japanese."

Other than a soft groan from Carter, the stark silence stretched on well into discomfort. Eventually O'Neill complained, "Well, that's what happens when I get woken up for no good reason." He cleared his throat and eyed Teal'c. "Brind'l. How did it go with Brind'l?"

Teal'c answered as though no horrific pun had actually been loosed on the world. "Quite well, Colonel. He still will not tell us anything about his comrades, but I do not think he intends to continue fighting in Epona's name."

"Well, that's something, anyway. One down, a bunch more to go." O'Neill jerked his head to the library door. "Let's go meet her Princessness."


	7. Chapter 7

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 7**

The library turned out to be rather crowded. All six adult ponies the team knew by name were there as well as Spike. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy spoke amiably among themselves while Pinkie Pie bounced in a circle around them, chanting, "Whee! Party party party!" Rainbow Dash had found a nook above a bookshelf and was stretched out on her back, hooves tucked under her head, snoring lightly. Toward the far end of the room, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were talking quietly to a new face, one which brought the humans up short.

The regal mare sat at ease, head and shoulders taller than any of the ponies. A real horse, O'Neill supposed. Her coat was so pure white that it nearly glowed, and the flame-orange mark of the sun just barely visible on her flank _did_ shine with its own light. Large wings tucked up carefully behind her back, and her mane flowed over her ears and down one side of her face to hang freely in the air, a pastel rainbow of colors that fluttered continuously in a non-existent breeze. Intricately-worked gold filigree encircled her neck and covered her hooves, and a bright golden tiara held the mane back from falling directly into her face, adding to the general shine coming off the horse.

She looked up from her conversation as the humans entered. Her eyes, canted slightly compared to the big round eyes of the smaller ponies, took in each of them in turn, her gaze more intense than any O'Neill had encountered since arriving on this planet, even Rainbow Dash's. After a moment, she sighed, a look of sadness spreading over her delicate features. "It's true, then. It is as I feared."

O'Neill's hand calmly settled on the grip of his P90. He flicked a glance over his shoulder at Teal'c, who had taken his staff in hand. The Jaffa gripped it tightly, but his gaze wavered uncertainly. "Teal'c," the colonel murmured. "Is she Goa'uld?" A moment of silence hung in the air, and an urgent note entered O'Neill's voice. "We kind of need to know now."

Princess Celestia met Teal'c's eyes, and they stared into each other for an interminable minute. All the ponies, including Dash who had woken up and was leaning out of the nook, stared at the humans, confused and a little frightened. For a time, the only movement was the gentle motion of Celestia's mane.

At long last, the tension drained out of the Jaffa, and he leaned tiredly on his staff. "No, Colonel. She does not carry a symbiote. She is...something else." The other humans relaxed visibly, as did the ponies...aside from one.

Twilight Sparkle stood up, facing the humans with a glare. "She is also standing right here and she is our princess!" she snapped, sounding nothing so much as a teacher rebuking unruly students. She reserved a special frown for Jackson. Her voice softened as she spoke to him, but she still sounded disappointed and more than a little hurt. "I assured Princess Celestia you would be more respectful than this. What's going on?"

Jackson reached up and scratched at his neck, face flushed with embarrassment. "This...wouldn't be the first time a Goa'uld had taken the ruler of a civilization." He smiled apologetically to Celestia. "We meant no offense, your Highness, just...being cautious."

Celestia bowed her head, a small, sad smile touching her lips. "I quite understand. Please, know that you're welcome in Equestria. Though to be frank, your arrival is an accident that should not have happened." She gestured at the floor in front of her. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

O'Neill looked around the spare room. "You know, you never realize how much you miss chairs until you don't have them." With a sigh and a mutter about gathering for story time, O'Neill settled down against one wall, one leg sticking straight out and the other bent at the knee with his arm resting on it. The rest gathered in a loose circle, Celestia on one side and O'Neill on the other. Applejack and Rainbow Dash settled in on either side of him as he sat down directly across from Celestia. Rainbow pressed in comfortably against O'Neill's leg and stuck her tongue out at Applejack, who gave the pegasus a flat-eyed stare in return. He gave them both a bemused look, but let it pass without comment.

Teal'c sat to O'Neill's left, adopting his usual cross-legged meditative pose. Pinkie Pie immediately flopped down on her back in front of him to his mild consternation, resting her head on his shins and beaming up at him upside-down. "Hiya big guy!" Fluttershy settled in directly between Teal'c and Jackson, unable to look up at either one, letting her hair fall to hide the blush. Rarity took a seat next to Carter on O'Neill's right, and Spike actually settled right into Carter's lap. She grinned down at him, then noticed O'Neill's eyes on her and gave him an unapologetic shrug. Twilight Sparkle looked from Celestia to Jackson, a look of uncertainty flashing across her face before she settled down primly between them.

Celestia smiled gently at Twilight, then around the assembled group. "Let's not waste time. If you have questions, please ask."

Jackson glanced at O'Neill, then leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs. "To start with, Princess, um...I suppose we're curious why you're here." He squinted at her, light reflecting off his glasses. "Twilight only requested books."

The mare favored her student with an arched eyebrow and a smile. "She didn't tell you? All communication Spike sends goes directly to me. Naturally I read the letter first." Twilight blushed and ducked her head, smiling weakly.

Celestia sobered quickly. "There are two reasons I'm here. The legend of Epona and the Jaffa is so old that no written records of it exist. You could read every book in Canterlot and none would tell you of her. Only Luna and I remember. Second, you are here. The portal has been re-opened." She shook her head. "I'm very glad to meet you all, but by coming here you've put Equestria in danger."

O'Neill raised his hand, looking at the other humans. "Anyone else heard this before?" he asked dryly. Rainbow Dash snickered, more at the irreverent tone than the words themselves.

Jackson ignored the remark and frowned at Celestia. "How are you in danger?"

"By connecting the portal to other worlds once more, you've made it possible for Epona or somepony like her to find Equestria again."

Carter sat up straight, staring hard at the mare. "Connecting once more? You _disconnected_ the Stargate from the network?"

Celestia smiled. "Let me start from the beginning. I haven't recounted this story to anypony but Luna in...oh, thousands of years. I begin to forget how long ago it was." She gave the ponies in the room a smile. "Twilight and her friends are something special and have earned the right to hear the story too." All the ponies sat up a little straighter, Twilight fairly glowing with pride and staring up at her teacher with stark admiration.

The room fell quiet as Celestia began to speak. "Equestria was not always watched over by ponykind. Long, long ago, it was a wild land, much like the Everfree Forest today. Creatures big and small roamed freely over the land." She bowed her head, horn beginning to glow with a warm, strong light. In the middle of the circle, an image appeared in midair. It showed a land that looked much like the land Ponyville now sat on, but without buildings. Creatures straight out of fantasy roamed through the tall grasses and trees. A many-headed serpent darted after a small terrified rabbit, and Fluttershy gasped in shock.

"Then...Epona arrived." The scene faded, replaced by a silhouette of a matronly human woman, framed by the great ring of the Stargate. "I do not know whether the portal, the Stargate as you call it, was here first or whether she brought it here, but she used it to bring horses of all kinds to Equestria." The image followed her words, the Stargate filling with its brilliant blue light and a stream of horses trotting through. "She wanted a planet to rule. She needed subjects. Slaves."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Yes. Many of the Goa'uld did the same. We Jaffa became their thralls." He tilted his head to Celestia, questioning. "But to a one they all used humans. "

The princess shrugged her delicate shoulders. "To this day I don't know why she chose us. But she did. She claimed to have granted us intelligence, and we worshiped her for it. We bent the world to her will and we loved her for it." The wildlands returned to the image, only to fade into farms and small, dismal villages, tall horses tilling the earth and carting food and ore through the streets. "We were happy and the land was prosperous. This world has its own magic, and some of us learned to harness it for ourselves. We did not begrudge her the heavy taxes she laid on us, as we could keep just enough for ourselves.

"I was her most favored subject. She took me into her confidence, and I began to learn more than I ever wanted to know." She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes. It took the gentle touch of a worried Twilight's hoof on hers before she continued. "The food and materials she claimed as taxes were sent through the Stargate every day. Horses, too, were sent through, and they never returned. On one trip through the gate, I discovered why."

The serene image faded, replaced by a war-torn plain. Fighting could be seen in the distance. In the foreground, a male horse carried a giant load of ore, far too heavy for even his strong back. He strained at the harness, and only then did O'Neill notice the Jaffa standing some distance away. The man unrolled a mean whip and cracked it at the horse, scoring a line across its back. It screamed in pain, eliciting gasps of sympathy from the ponies who stared up at the cruel image with wide, sorrowful eyes.

Celestia continued, her own dark eyes haunted. "Our lands were being stripped bare to feed armies and create tools of war. The Goa'uld, as you call them, fight almost constantly, but they never put themselves in harm's way." Teal'c growled in vicious agreement. "Epona was allied with another whose name I never learned. She supplied his army with material and...beasts of burden. Our friends and family were used cruelly and discarded, never to see Equestria again." She shook her head. "What goddess could do that to her people?"

Teal'c leaned forward, eyes locked on Celestia's. When he spoke, his voice was confident and knowing. "You could not reconcile your worship with the vile crimes she committed. Doubts began to grow. You realized the truth; that she was no god, only a selfish and abusive outsider. You convinced others of the truth. When you had enough support, you turned on Epona." He lifted his chin. "You were her First Prime."

She met his own gaze steadily as he spoke, and nodded, smiling a little. "I see you know the tale well. My dear sister and I confronted Epona. We revealed her for the trickster she was, and we cast her out of Equestria." She shook her head. "Even then I could not bring myself to kill her. Even then, we only wanted peace. We banished her through the Stargate and sealed it behind her." The images vanished, the glow around her horn fading.

O'Neill added dryly, "And set yourself up as ruler in the process. Convenient."

Twilight Sparkle rose to her feet again, glaring daggers at O'Neill, but Celestia put a gentle hoof in front of her. "It's a fair question." She tilted her head, gazing at O'Neill serenely. "It was not what I would have wished. But by the time we discovered Epona's true nature, this world had already lost too much of its natural resources. The balance was lost. Since then, it has taken all of ponykind to keep the world from breaking down, both by magic or hard work. The ponies looked to me for guidance, and so Luna and I keep the world turning."

She smiled. "I try not to rule my little ponies much. They have always been free, and every day their strength and determination to keep Equestria vibrant and alive fills me with pride and joy." All the little ponies beamed up at her and bowed their heads in respect; all except Pinkie, who rolled about on the floor cheering. "Yay, we rock!"

O'Neill raised a hand in surrender, settling back against the wall. It was Carter's turn to lean forward. "You said you sealed the Stargate. _How_ did you do that?"

Celestia gave her a small smile. "Magic, of course. It isn't really sealed so much as...out of phase with the rest of the worlds it links to."

The scientist frowned in thought for a moment before nodding. "Kind of like the switch on a train track."

"Exactly."

Carter let out a low whistle. "I didn't think it was possible to do that." She glanced around the room and down at Spike, grinning. "Then again, there's a lot on this world I never knew was possible." She ruffled his spines and he giggled appreciatively.

Twilight, who had been frowning in thought for the past few minutes, suddenly snapped her eyes open wide and stared at the humans. "Wait a second. So if Equestria's Stargate was closed off...then how _did_ you get here?" Celestia gave her student an approving smile, then turned her attention to the humans as well.

"Yeah, Daniel," O'Neill drawled. "How _did_ we get here?"

All eyes turned to Jackson, and he stammered for a second, looking very nonplussed. "Well, uh, I, I mean...I sort of...overrode the safety protocols on the gate on P5J-924." He scratched at the back of his neck, not quite meeting O'Neill's suddenly rather intense stare. "All of them."

O'Neill only continued staring. Carter gave Jackson a level look. "I thought we agreed we weren't doing that any more. Not since we nearly blew up K'Tau's star that way."

Jackson shrugged sheepishly. "I had to be sure I got a lock. Like I said when we came through, there was a good chance I was dialing Earth anyway." He absently rested his hand on Twilight's neck, running his fingers through her mane. "Besides, we came out of it all right, didn't we?" Twilight leaned into his hand, eyes drifting half-closed in pleasure...at least until she caught sight of Rainbow Dash grinning knowingly at her across the circle. The purple pony blushed furiously and pulled away from Jackson, trying hard to look innocent.

Celestia smiled sadly at Jackson. "I'm sure you did what was necessary. But now that you've forced the gate open, it's possible a Goa'uld or some other threat could find its way to Equestria." Her smile faded as she considered the possibility. "We must get you four back home before I seal the gate again."

Daniel frowned, glancing at O'Neill then back to Celestia. "Is that necessary? I mean, Earth has grown pretty powerful, and I'm sure SGC would be more than happy to ally with you. There are civilizations across the galaxy who fight off the Goa'uld threat and more alongside us."

The princess shook her head firmly. "I'm sure you do. But Equestria is peaceful and uninvolved. I'd like it to remain that way. We have enough on our hooves here without letting the whole galaxy in."

O'Neill clambered back to his feet, suddenly enough that Rainbow Dash fell over with a small yelp. He gave Celestia a bright smile, his tone brisk and businesslike. "Well, your Highness, it's your choice. You have a _lovely_ world here, and I'd certainly hate to see anything bad happen to it. So if you'll just pop the gate open and send us back to Earth, we'll be on our way."

Rarity stood as well, her tail flicking nervously as she looked up at O'Neill. "But what about those _ruffians_? Surely those three weren't the only ones! You're not just going to leave us to them, are you?" Those large eyes focused on his, and though she looked worried she faced him squarely.

"She's right, Jack," Jackson agreed. "The Jaffa could cause some serious trouble for them, especially if they're in numbers and armed."

O'Neill cast about for an answer, and he waved a hand helplessly at Teal'c. "Didn't you say our new buddy had doubts about Epona?" The stoic nodded, and O'Neill turned back to Celestia, arms spread. "There you go! We send him back to the Jaffa, and when Epona doesn't show up, they all rebel. Poof, no more problem."

A dubious look crossed Carter's face, and she shook her head. "That might work, eventually. But it'll take a while, and in the meantime they could cause some real trouble. Are we just going to turn our backs and _hope_ things fall out peacefully?" The ponies watched the argument in silence, twelve round attentive eyes tracking to each speaker in turn, concern on all their faces...all except Pinkie Pie, who had found a bucket of popcorn somewhere and was munching away with a fascinated expression.

The colonel shrugged and waved a hand behind him at Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. "We teach them how to fight and defend themselves, then. Jaffa aren't _that_ dangerous, and like we saw yesterday these girls have a mean kick."

Applejack tilted her head to one shoulder, frowning up at him. She spoke gently, shaking her head. "Ain't none of us fighters, Jack."

Rainbow Dash snorted. "Speak for yourself, I can take 'em all on."

The cowgirl shushed her friend, firing a quick glare at her before returning her attention to O'Neill. "All right, a couple of us are, but you saw the other ponies in the street. How're you gonna turn them into an army?" She gave a little shudder. "I wouldn't even want that anyway." The other ponies, aside from Dash, murmured their agreement.

Jackson leaned forward, peering up at O'Neill over the rim of his glasses. "We stepped through the Stargate, Jack. We triggered the Jaffa's release. We have a responsibility to clean up our mess before we leave. This is that thug we're supposed to help the locals with, remember?" He shrugged a bit. "And besides all that? We still don't have the address back to Earth. We can't dial out with that unique DHD, and even if we knew Earth's address using those symbols we still don't know the seventh symbol for Equestria." He leaned back heavily, a worried Twilight leaning against him gently.

O'Neill turned to Celestia. "You were Epona's First Prime." He spread his hands, pleading. "You know the code, right?"

Celestia gave him that same gentle smile. "Only Epona knew that. And I believe she knew that we would confront her. She had moved her library and everything of value to a secret location somewhere in Equestria. It's most likely the same place these Jaffa were held until they awoke."

The colonel stared at her, then let out a long, resigned sigh, lifting a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I see where this is going." He took a step away, pacing a bit with his back to the group. "You'll open the gate for us, but to do that we need the code. To get the code, we need to find Epona's hideyhole. To find the hideyhole, we need to get the Jaffa to talk. To get the Jaffa to talk, we need to convince them to work with us. We can't just turn Brind'l loose and hope the Jaffa see the light on their own, because that might not happen, it'll take too long too long if it does, and they'll cause trouble in the meantime." He turned back to the group, who were to a person, pony, and dragon all watching him. "Does that about cover it?"

The princess flicked her pastel rainbow tail and arched an eyebrow at him, amused. "That about covers it," she agreed. "Colonel, as Applejack rightly said, my little ponies are not soldiers. You are." She bowed her head to him. "I ask this of you. Please, find a way to resolve this. Without violence, if possible. The Jaffa are living beings, too, and I would not be surprised to find old friends among them. I would not wish them harm."

O'Neill waved a hand. "Yeah, not surprised." He glared around at SG-1 and the ponies, but it was halfhearted at best and only drew giggles and knowing smiles. "Fine." His voice became clipped and businesslike once more. "If we're going to do this, then let's get to work. Major, I need an inventory of everything we have." He nodded to the ponies. "I need to know what kind of assets you have. Any possible weapons or defenses, or anything you can think of that might help." The ponies got to their feet, Pinkie fairly bouncing to hers, all looking up at him with bright smiles.

Celestia rose then, gently sliding her own voice in between O'Neill's orders. "You said you spoke to one of the Jaffa. Brind'l, was it? I would very much like to see him."

Teal'c got to his feet, giving O'Neill a questioning look. The colonel nodded, waving for him to join the princess. Celestia smiled to Teal'c and stretched out a wing to touch his shoulder lightly. Teal'c undid his tac vest, handing it and his staff formally to Jackson, then turned to Celestia and gestured to the door. The two left the library, leaving it a good deal less cramped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 8**

O'Neill watched the two former First Primes depart, then turned back to the group. "Rainbow Dash, front and center." He pointed to the space in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the blue pony.

Dash started in surprise, but darted over to him, hovering in place. She tilted her head at him, giving him a puzzled look. "What's up, chief?"

"That's Colonel to you." He folded his arms, eyeing her critically. "You said you're the fastest flier in Equestria?"

The little pony puffed out her chest, flashing him a challenging smile. "Darn right I am!"

"And just how brave are you?"

She snorted and shadowboxed the air in front of her, hooves darting out in a rapid series of punches. "I'll take _anypony_ on! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Good. Welcome to the Air Force, Captain Dash."

The pony froze mid-box. Her mouth fell open, her rose-colored eyes widening in surprise. "Omigosh omigosh! _Captain_? Seriously?" She let out a whoop and performed two quick little loops in the air, her friends beaming and congratulating her in the background.

O'Neill glanced at Jackson and Carter, who were both giving him very amused looks, before clearing his throat and turning back to Rainbow Dash. "Captain!" he barked.

Rainbow Dash froze midloop. She had probably meant to face O'Neill again, but as it was she blinked upside-down at her friends. She spun to face O'Neill and saluted, still upside-down. "Yessir!" The salute was crisp enough, but her smile stretched her face so wide it forced her eyes half-closed.

O'Neill really had to work hard to keep the smile off his own face. It wouldn't do for his image. He instead gave her his usual flat, steady look. "You get the title because you're also getting a very important, very dangerous mission. Do you think you can handle it?"

She finally got herself righted, narrowing her eyes at his challenge. "I can take anything you can dish out, buddy."

"That's _sir_, not_ buddy_."

She blinked. "Oh. Uh. Right. Sir."

"You remember which direction the Jaffa were running yesterday?" At her confident nod, he continued. "Your mission is to fly that way and find their base of operations. I need to know everything you can discover: where they are, how many of them there are, the land between here and there. I need to know everything you can find out," he held up a finger, "_without_ being spotted. Think you can do that?"

She gave him her usual half-lidded sly grin. "Easier done than said. You can count on me, boss!"

She began to dart past him for the open door, but found his hand pressing firmly against her chest, holding her in place even as her wings beat powerfully in anticipation of zooming out into the sky. She looked down at his hand, then back up at him in confusion. "One last thing, Dash," O'Neill went on. "You need a wingman."

She cocked her head, giving him a blank look. "A wing-what?"

He scowled. "A wing...pony. A partner. You need someone to watch your back out there in case everything goes to hell."

She frowned right back at him. "I can take care of myself! Letting somepony tag along is just gonna slow me down!" O'Neill only looked at her, his hand not budging from her path, and she found herself fidgeting under the steady stare. She broke the gaze first, glancing to the side and grumbling. "Awright, fine." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'll find somepony."

O'Neill nodded over her shoulder, indicating Fluttershy. "Interested?"

The timid little pony shrank back, and Rainbow Dash snorted derisively. "I like Fluttershy fine, but she's scared of her own shadow. Trust me, you don't want her along." In the background, Fluttershy wilted, eyes and ears downcast.

O'Neill found himself wanting to delegate like a parent instead of a commander; the two acted like siblings, one trying to ditch the other. He took a breath, then nodded. "All right, fine." He poked Rainbow Dash lightly in the chest. "Find someone who can watch your back, then go find the Jaffa. Got it?"

"Got it!" she returned cheerfully. O'Neill finally lowered his hand, and Rainbow Dash blew by him, darting out the door and into the open sky.

Carter shook her head at O'Neill. "Captain? Really?"

The colonel shrugged. "You'll see. Besides, it's not like I'll have to run it by Hammond." He turned to Twilight. "I need maps of the surrounding area. The land to the southeast, specifically."

The pony nodded and looked around the room, frowning in thought. "Ah!" With a smile, she concentrated on one particular bookshelf. Her horn began to glow brightly for a second before a bound scroll popped out of one shelf, floating over to O'Neill.

He plucked the scroll out of the air and eyed it for a moment before giving Twilight the same look. He tossed the map to Carter, then pointed to Jackson, who was still holding Teal'c's gear. "Hey Daniel. Drop the staff." Jackson raised an eyebrow, then tossed the staff flat onto the floor. O'Neill turned to Twilight again, nodding to the staff. "Pick that up."

The little scholar developed a frown, and she gave him a severe look. "Would it kill you to say _please_, Colonel?"

"Probably."

Carter hid a smile while Jackson sighed. "Humor him, Twi? Please?"

Twilight snorted out a breath, but she turned her attention to the staff. She bowed her head, and her horn began to glow once more. After a moment's hesitation, the staff lifted off the floor, spinning around until it hung in the air vertically, a soft glow surrounding it.

"Good," O'Neill allowed. "Now push the center button."

She blinked at him, eyebrow cocked quizzically. "Um, hang on..." Her tongue stuck out a little in concentration, and the glow around both her horn and the staff intensified. With a sound of whirring servos, the top of the staff suddenly sprang open, the head splitting into quarters to reveal the hidden cannon. The movement was so sharp that Twilight squeaked in surprise and fell onto her rump, nearly dropping the staff entirely. She looked up at O'Neill, panting a little. "I can do a lot of the same thing at once, but a bunch of different things wears me out fast."

The colonel nodded thoughtfully and gestured for Twilight to put the staff down. She gratefully let the magic go, the staff clattering to the floor. He turned his attention to the other unicorn in the room and nodded to the staff. "Now you."

Rarity blinked up at him, then gave the staff a wary look. "As you wish, Colonel." She lowered her head, pointing her horn at the staff. Her horn lit up just as Twilight's had, but the staff lay motionless on the ground. The light redoubled on itself, and she began to give little grunts of effort, but the staff never so much as twitched. After half a minute of trying, she finally gave up, breathing even harder than Twilight. "I _am_ sorry, Colonel. It's just...not _fabulous_ enough."

O'Neill blinked. Twice. "What?"

Twilight stepped up beside Rarity, giving the colonel an apologetic shrug. "That's unicorn magic," she explained. "It only works on things that relate to a pony's talents. Rarity's talent is fashion, so if something's not fashionable..." she shrugged again.

Rarity sniffed. "And that _thing_ is quite the monstrosity, let me assure you."

O'Neill let Rarity's comment pass, frowning instead at Twilight. "So...how did you...?"

"My talent is magic, so any magic I do tends to work," Twilight explained. She looked down at the staff, a touch apprehensively. "This is a weapon, right? Something meant to scare and hurt others." She shook her head, eyes closed. "I don't think there's a unicorn in Ponyville that could touch it with their magic."

O'Neill grunted. "There goes my idea of an army that can control things with their minds."

"Telekinetics," Carter supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that." O'Neill surveyed the remaining two ponies. "No wings, no horns. Is it too much to hope that you shoot laser beams out of your eyes?"

Applejack only cocked her head at him, a look of pure confusion on her face. Pinkie Pie, though, fairly bubbled with laughter. "No, silly!" She bounded forward, and O'Neill got a sickly little feeling as she began to bounce and dance in a circle around him.

"Weeeeeell earth ponies are the best ponies

You'll know we aren't phonies

We can sing and dance and run all day

And keep on going come what may!"

The humans all stared, utterly shocked by the random outburst of song. O'Neill dimly noticed the other ponies letting out small groans and shaking their heads, but otherwise seeming completely unfazed. Pinkie Pie didn't notice any of it, spinning around on one hind leg and belting out what had to be a completely improvised song.

"I like to party from dusk to dawn

And it's so much fun you'll never yawn

Lots of apples Jack'll buck

Legs so strong you'll wanna -"

"WOAHKAY that's enough!" O'Neill's urgent voice rang out loudly enough to override the song, and Pinkie Pie let out a startled squeak, tumbling to the floor from where she'd stopped midleap. She pouted up at O'Neill, folding her forelimbs. "I was just getting to the good part, too," she grumped. On the other side of the room, the other ponies just shook their heads and facehooved in unison.

The colonel held out his hands to her, palms forward in a gesture of placation. "Please. For my sanity. Don't sing again."

An expression of heartbreaking sadness swept over the pink pony's face, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip. ...And before O'Neill could blink, the mood passed, and her face transformed into the beaming cheeriness she usually bore. "Okie dokie! But only 'cause you asked nicely, artichokie!"

Carter stood then, picking up Teal'c's staff. "Okay, kids!" she called out cheerfully, her voice a shade too loud for the room. "Let's head back to camp." She tossed the staff to O'Neill, and he managed to catch it without letting it fall. He shot her a grateful look for the change in subject.

Everyone gathered their things and began to leave the library, the small group flowing around O'Neill as he stood there, letting everyone leave first. The little dragon hopped up on Twilight's back, and her weight shifted to accommodate him as if they'd gone through the routine a thousand times before. Spike asked her, "Did Princess Celestia seem...I dunno, chatty today? I mean, she usually sends you some cryptic note and lets you figure it out for yourself, right?"

The pony shrugged. "She did have a lot more to say than usual. I don't know why, Spike. I guess this is just even bigger than usual." They passed through the doorway and O'Neill followed, shutting the door carefully behind him.

"Bigger than Nightmare Moon?" The skepticism in Spike's voice was frank. "Endless night is a pretty big thing."

"You heard her, Spike." Twilight's voice was quiet, and she sounded unsettled. "Equestria was nearly destroyed because of Epona's greed. Even if she is gone for good, we can't allow her influence to gain a foothold again."

O'Neill slung the staff across his shoulders lazily, ambling along beside the two. "Hey, we deal with this kinda thing at least once a week," he interjected, his tone lazily confident. "Nothing to worry about."

Twilight glanced up at him soberly. "I hope so, Colonel." She offered him a slight smile. "I still think you were kind of rude to Princess Celestia. But," she quickly added when he opened his mouth to protest, "she _did_ put her trust in you to handle this." She lifted her chin, determination steeling her voice. "I want to help however I can."

"Trust me," he drawled. "It'll be a piece of cake."

Up ahead of them, Pinkie Pie's head shot up and she looked around wildly. "Did somepony say _cake_? I _love_ cake!" O'Neill groaned to himself and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Twilight giggled, and as Pinkie Pie began to bounce around in a circle, the group continued on the brief trek into the woods toward the campsite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 9**

The campsite wasn't much bigger than the first floor of the library, but O'Neill and Carter managed to clear out enough space to lay the map flat by piling all their gear on the other side of the clearing. This was just as well, as Jackson directed the ponies' efforts in unpacking and sorting SG-1's tactical assets.

Carter knelt in front of the map, head bowed over it. O'Neill mirrored her from the other side. "If I'm reading this right," she mused, her finger tracing down the parchment, "this is where we first encountered the ponies and the Jaffa." She paused at the intersection of the river and the edge of the Everfree Forest. "And they were running in...this direction." She swept her finger along in a rough parallel to the forest's edge along the plain, heading southeast.

"How can you tell?" O'Neill's skepticism was directed at the parchment, which to him looked less like a map and more like something out of the bad old days. "Here be dragons" would not have looked out of place on the small houses around a tree that marked Ponyville. Or "Here be a dragon," anyway.

Carter glanced up through her bangs at her commanding officer. She knew him well enough to guess at his thoughts, and her voice carried resigned amusement. "I know it's not satellite imagery, sir, but it's what we've got. At least it's relatively accurate and has the right perspective. The ponies may not have a great deal of technology, but they've been airborne far longer than we have."

O'Neill grunted, still unhappy but mollified for the moment. His mind's eye followed the imaginary line Carter had drawn out to a mountain range that ran vaguely southwest and northeast, bordering the wide plains and stretching into the forest itself. He tapped the general area with a finger. "They've got to be hiding somewhere here. Dash should have specifics for us when she gets back."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Captain Dash, you mean?" she teased.

"Hey, I'm going to need her. It's only fair." He shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "Besides, it's not going to hurt anything and you saw how happy it made her."

Carter made a noncommittal sound before returning her attention to the map. She looked further up the mountain range. "Huh. Look here." She touched on a spot in the range distinct from the generic mountain peaks. It looked like it might have been a mesa, large enough that one side of it went off the map. The side that was visible, however, had a deep circle cut into it.

O'Neill tilted his head, peering at the drawing. "A canyon?" he guessed. If the map was right, it opened out onto the plains, but that was the only entrance into the canyon. It gave the mesa a backwards C shape.

"Looks like." Carter mused on it. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was a volcanic caldera, but they're usually not so small." She shrugged, leaning back. "You told Dash to check the lay of the land, so maybe she'll be able to give more detail when she gets back."

The colonel remained hunched over the map, eyeing it speculatively. "Hey Daniel," he called without turning around. "Whatcha got so far?"

Rather than Jackson's voice, he heard Twilight pipe up instead. "Two Berettas, three Ma'Tok staves, three P90s, two, um, 'Zats'..." Her voice was entirely too cheerful as she rattled off the inventory, and O'Neill twisted around where he sat to stare at her blankly. The little pony was using her magic to hold up a lengthy parchment, eyes flicking down it as she read from it. "Eight flashbangs, eight fragmentation grenades, eight smoke grenades, four blocks of C4, and all the apples we can carry." She looked up after reading off all the weapons and, noting O'Neill's blank look, gave him a bright self-satisfied smile. "Organization's one of my specialties," she explained.

"Uh...huh." The colonel gave her a sidelong look. "...Apples."

Applejack sat up and puffed her chest out, smiling confidently. "Sweet Apple Acre apples pack a mean kick!" She stood up and turned around, looking over her shoulder. "Pinkie Pie, toss me a couple!" The pink pony snagged two apples in her mouth from a pile O'Neill hadn't noticed before, tossing them into the air toward Applejack with a cheer. Applejack kicked off the ground, keeping her balance on her forelegs, and as the apples came falling back to ground her hind legs lashed out in a quick one-two, sending the apples flying expertly past O'Neill's head to splatter against a tree trunk.

He ducked aside as they passed, watching them hit, then turned back to Applejack with his eyebrows raised. The pony only grinned at him. "We can turn 'em inta pies, too. Guaranteed ta stop a rampagin' buffalo at a hundred paces!"

O'Neill looked back at Carter. "...Pies."

The major just shrugged. "They're non-lethal. Frankly sir, it's a better option than any of our firearms."

O'Neill shook his head. "And you said that with a straight face. All right, fine." He nodded to Applejack. "Get as many baskets of apples as you can. We're going to need the ammo."

She smiled and saluted, mimicking Rainbow Dash's behavior earlier. "Yes sir. C'mon Pinkie, Rarity. The three of us can get a mountain of apples ready in no time flat!"

Rarity rose, but lifted a hoof and shied away from Applejack a bit nervously. "I'm not sure hard labor is the best use of..." She faltered at the flat unamused look Applejack gave her, and shook out her mane with a huff. "Oh, very well." Pinkie, naturally, sprang to her feet and starting bouncing off in the direction of the farm, singing,

"Ohhhhh, we're not chicken-clucking,

Piggy-mucking,

Ducky-ducking,

Feather-plucking,

Corn husk-shucking,

Soda-sucking,

Run-amoking,

Hockey-pucking,

Woodchuck-chucking,

We're just aaaaaapple-bucking!"

She kept singing, but by then had gratefully bounded out of earshot. Applejack shook her head and smiled at O'Neill, giving him a what-can-you-do shrug, before following Pinkie out of the camp with Rarity in tow.

O'Neill let himself fall backward, staring up through the tree canopy into the bright blue sky beyond. "Major," he groaned out as he rubbed at his eyes. "When we get back to SGC, remind me to see the doc for a diabetes test." He frowned up at the sky before demanding of nobody in particular, "And how did she avoid F?"

"Mister O'Neill?"

"Mm?"

A face entered O'Neill's field of vision; Fluttershy stood over him, her upside-down face gazing down at him uncertainly. Her long hair fell over his face, and he idly noted the scent of grass and flowers in it. "All those things Twilight mentioned...they're weapons, right? They're meant to cause harm."

O'Neill frowned and sat up, shifting around until he faced Fluttershy. The pale yellow pony sat on her haunches, and though her hair fell to cover one eye, the eye that he could see was looking at him directly; an unusual thing from the bashful girl. He scratched at his chin. "Well...yeah, pretty much."

She glanced away, and the words came out in a sudden rush. "Well, Princess Celestia asked you to take care of the Jaffa without hurting them, and you said you would so I know you will, but in that case I don't understand why we need Rainbow Dash to spy on them and why we need all the...the weapons." She tilted her head, and both green eyes focused on his in another unsettlingly intense gaze. "Couldn't we just go _talk_ to them?"

Everyone paused in their work and looked to O'Neill. When he saw he wasn't going to get any help from Carter and Jackson, he let out a sigh and clasped his hands together in his lap. He explained patiently, "Fluttershy, these guys are Jaffa. They're military. The Goa'uld they serve gave them orders to take back Equestria by force." He waved a hand in the general direction he supposed the Jaffa to be. "To them, everyone on the planet is a potential enemy. They're gonna be thinking about fighting. If we just walked up to them, they'd either attack or capture us. And since any captive is going to try to convince the captor to let them go, they won't listen to us then. Their success in capturing us would just convince them they were stronger than us and that they can and should follow their orders."

He pointed to the stash of weaponry by Twilight and Jackson. "So what _we_ have to do is capture _them_. We have to show them we're the stronger side, and that trying to take over Equestria is a _really_ bad idea. Once we show them that, then they'll be willing to listen to us. Make sense?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly, but still looked troubled. O'Neill reached over, resting a hand gently on her back. She started to flinch at the touch, but settled underneath it, looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry. If everything goes well, nobody'll get hurt. I promise."

She fidgeted a moment, then returned his smile and gave his arm a quick nuzzle. "I should go help the other ponies bring in the apples." She looked over her shoulder. "Will you be all right, Twilight?"

The other pony smiled warmly at her friend. "Go on, we'll be fine here." Fluttershy beamed and trotted off, humming to herself. Twilight watched her go, then gave O'Neill a speculative look. "Do you really think we can do this? There's got to be at least a small army of Jaffa for them to even think about taking Equestria. They might force us to fight, and I don't see how we can win without anypony getting hurt."

O'Neill waved a hand dismissively. "You let me worry about that."

Carter glanced at her commander, then smiled at Twilight. "If he says he's going to do it, believe it. Colonel O'Neill hasn't led us wrong yet."

The colonel yawned lazily. "Stop. I'm blushing." He laid down again, resting his head against a tree, and tugged his cap down over his eyes. "If anyone needs me, I'll be thinking."

* * *

><p>"Colonel!"<p>

O'Neill lifted a hand to flick the cap up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around for Carter. He spotted her on the other side of the clearing, and she pointed up at the sky. He twisted his head, peering up, and saw the silhouette of a pegasus with a ragged tail soaring high overhead. He put two fingers between his lips and let out a short, sharp whistle, and Rainbow Dash began to bank and fly down into the clearing. He sat up straighter, still keeping his back to the tree, and rubbed at one eye. "How long have I been out, Major?"

"Couple hours, sir. The other ponies haven't returned yet, and Jackson and Twilight took a rest too while I finished getting everything squared."

O'Neill glanced over to where Jackson lay, resting against a tree much as he had himself. Twilight Sparkle sprawled comfortably atop him. Both appeared to have been sleeping, but O'Neill's whistle must have woken them up. The pony's head lifted and she peered about, trying to get her bearing back while Jackson fumbled for his glasses.

The colonel didn't really have time to express his thoughts about the arrangement, as a second later Rainbow Dash darted into the clearing from above, spinning to dodge nimbly around several tree branches. With a sick feeling, O'Neill realized she was coming in much too fast...and she was coming right for him. She realized it too and tried to backpedal furiously, but there was too much momentum in her dive.

Unable to get out of the way, he instead reached out, arms wide, and she dove into them like a blue winged football. He managed to arrest much of her speed, but she still collided hard with his stomach, driving the air from his lungs. Wings flapped against his face, and with gasping splutters he eventually managed to get the tangle of limbs and wings sorted out. Rainbow shook her head woozily, eyes snapping back into focus, and she grinned nervously up at him. "Ah, heh heh. Hiya, boss. Didn't hurtcha, did I?"

O'Neill didn't answer right away, still trying to catch his breath, and for the moment he didn't think about letting her go, either. A part of him that wasn't preoccupied with the pain and loss of air noted vaguely that she actually wasn't that uncomfortable; there were fewer hooves and sharp angles to poke him than he'd thought. After a moment longer he finally managed to draw breath enough to gasp, "Nah. I'm peachy." He lifted his arms from around her and leaned his head back against the tree. "Report, captain."

She stumbled off his lap onto the ground, stretching and sitting down on her haunches. She gave herself another shake and gave him a salute and a weary smile. "Mission accomplished, sir."

"Good job. Were you spotted?"

She shook her head confidently. "Never even caught a glimpse." She flashed him a brilliant smile, wings stretching out and flapping once. "I told ya I'm fast."

He eyed her for a moment, then asked, "And how fast is your partner?"

The question clearly confused her, and she tilted her head. "Huh?"

His voice gained a hard edge. "The pegasus to watch your back. The one I ordered you to find before leaving. Remember?"

She winced and glanced away, wings drooping guiltily. "...Oh. Right. That." Some measure of defiance returned to her expression, and she straightened to meet his eyes again. "But I did the job!"

The hard edge turned into an outright growl of anger. "What you _did_, 'Captain', was disobey a direct order! You took on an unnecessary risk that nearly cost us the mission! You could have been captured -"

"But I didn't g-"

O'Neill rode right over her protest as if she hadn't spoken, the officer's tirade gaining a full head of steam. "_You could have been captured_, jeopardizing the mission by not getting us the information we need to know and by handing the enemy a hostage to strengthen their position. A wingman minimizes that risk. You _never_ enter hostile territory alone. And on top of all that, _I gave you an order_. I don't care how stupid you think it was, I am your commanding officer by both the Air Force and Celestia. If I can't trust you to obey my orders, then how can I trust you to command a team when the time comes?"

Dash couldn't meet his eyes during the rebuke, and he could see she was torn between guilt at her mistake and anger at the berating. On his last sentence, guilt won out and she wilted and didn't answer. He glanced past her to Carter and Jackson. The latter was just watching the chewing-out silently with Twilight, who looked worried for her friend, but Carter gave him a mild look and upraised eyebrow that spoke volumes.

O'Neill relented a little; Carter was right. Dash hadn't even been through boot camp and couldn't be expected to become a model officer in just one morning. He inhaled once to moderate his manner, then leaned forward and rested a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her forward to rest his forehead against hers. She still didn't meet his eyes, but didn't pull away from his touch. When he spoke, his voice was much gentler, if no less authoritative. "You're the best flier there is, Dash. I've got to have you in the air when the action starts, not locked up in a cell." He felt her relax a little, those huge violet eyes turning to look back into his. He ruffled her mane a little and sat back. "Are you with me?"

Rainbow Dash sat up straighter, the hurt slowly transforming back into her normal resolve and confidence. She took a deep breath, then gave him a salute. "Yes sir. It won't happen again, sir."

The colonel let out his own breath. "Good." He reached over and dragged the map in between himself and Dash. "Now, tell me everything you found out."

Carter came over to join them as Dash reported her findings. The pony pointed out the rough area on the map where the base was located, right where O'Neill guessed it would be. "It's in a tight little circle of cliffs," she explained. "Even from the air I almost didn't see it. There's a small passage leading out to the plains. There's a flat space out in front of the cave that I guess they're using as a training ground. I dunno if they were _all_ out there, but a lot of them sure were."

"How many?" asked Carter.

Rainbow tapped her chin with a hoof, screwing up her face in thought. "Abouuuuuut forty of them, I think. There were like ten pegasi and the rest were earth ponies. Or horses. Whatever they are."

O'Neill frowned. "_That's_ the force they were going to use to take the planet back? A whole forty Jaffa?"

Jackson spoke up as he and Twilight paced over to join the group. "From what you told us about your meeting with Brind'l, it sounds like he expected Epona to be leading them. Forty Jaffa plus a Goa'uld is a pretty significant force."

O'Neill grunted acknowledgement. Twilight spoke up next, frowning at Dash. "Just pegasi and earth ponies? Didn't you see any unicorns?"

"Nope." Dash sounded confident. "Not a horn in the bunch."

Jackson continued musing, eyes distant. "Well, from what Celestia told us, unicorns came about naturally. Epona didn't gift them the power. It could be that she couldn't control and thus couldn't trust the unicorns, especially after she got wind Celestia was coming for her."

"Good," O'Neill grunted again, looking at Twilight. "That gives us an advantage."

The pony tilted her head at him, then blinked. "What, me?"

"Ace in the hole," he declared.

"Oh. Um." She looked uncertain, then settled for a smile. "Cool."

A rustle in the trees off to the side caught the small group's attention, and they turned as one to see the rest of the ponies step back into the clearing. They all looked worn out and tired, but happy. Even Pinkie Pie only trotted along sedately. Applejack carried a pair of saddlebags on her back, steps steady as they always were. Fluttershy and Rarity both collapsed onto the ground as soon as they were in the clearing, eyes half-lidded in near sleep already.

Behind them, Teal'c emerged from the woods, carrying a very full basket of bright red apples. He stepped carefully over the two tired ponies and set the basket down, nodding to the group. "Greetings. I hope you don't mind, Colonel O'Neill, I saw Applejack and the others at the the farm on my way back here and lent a hand."

"Perfectly all right, Teal'c." O'Neill frowned at the basket. "Is that...all of it?"

Applejack snorted, wriggling out of the saddlebags. "If that's all of it, then you got alla Ponyville right here in this little spot, Colonel." She opened the bags, revealing bottles. "Naw, we got an acre's worth of apples bucked, and the baskets are all lined up an' waitin' for the word." She pulled out a few of the bottles, and O'Neill could see now that it was apple juice. "I figgered y'all'd be needing lunch, though."

"More apples," O'Neill sighed. "All right. Before we break, Dash, is there anything you discovered that you haven't told us yet?"

Rainbow Dash looked back to him and nodded, frowning. "I got close enough to hear a couple of them talking." She took a breath to steady herself, then said, "They're going to attack Ponyville tomorrow morning."

A ripple of shock and concern went through the ponies; even Rarity and Fluttershy lifted their heads with a gasp. Carter fixed Dash's gaze with her own intently. "Did they say how?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "They seemed pretty confident it'd be a cakewalk. I don't think the two who got away from us understood how you took Brind'l down, and they definitely don't know about you guys."

Carter looked back to O'Neill. "Full frontal charge?"

"Full frontal charge. That'll make things simpler." The colonel turned back to Dash. "One last thing. What can you tell me about this canyon?" He pointed to the C-shaped landmark on the map he and Carter had discussed earlier.

Rainbow Dash peered at it and shrugged. "It's just what it looks like there. It's big and round and has just the one way in or out. There's a path leading up to the top around the outside, too. I saw it when I flew by on my way back here. It's not that far off from Ponyville, actually."

O'Neill nodded, frowning in thought. "Okay, folks, listen up." He raised his voice, and the clearing fell silent, all eyes on him. "Thirty minutes for lunch. Dash, I need you to round up as many fliers as you can find." He held up a finger. "Volunteers _only_. I need fliers who aren't afraid of danger. Think about the fight you had yesterday. There'll be ten Jaffa like that pegasus. You'll be in charge of the air team." Rainbow Dash saluted and O'Neill turned to Applejack. "I need you to round up as many earth ponies and unicorns as you can. We're going to need a ground team."

The pony frowned, giving O'Neill a skeptical look. "I toldja we're not soldiers, Jack. Now you're tryin' ta raise an army?"

"They'll be in less danger than the air team. I just need hooves on the ground and I need you in charge of them. Anyone willing is free to come along." Applejack nodded reluctantly, and the colonel continued. "SG-1 and Twilight Sparkle will come with me to the canyon." He peered up at the sky, frowning. "It's about noon. Meet back here in six hours. Don't bring your teams; I'll brief you tonight and you'll brief them tomorrow. Just tell them to meet up in the plains past Sweet Apple Acres at dawn. Got it?" There was a round of murmured affirmation. "All right then. Eat up. We got a long day ahead still."


	10. Chapter 10

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 10**

As it turned out, word had spread throughout Ponyville of the Jaffa. Between the gossip from the nurses at the infirmary and Princess Celestia's impromptu arrival in the village, the news raced through the village like wildfire. Though most of the ponies were sketchy on the details, they knew enough to recognize the threat to Ponyville and Equestria. To O'Neill's mild surprise, despite their skittishness when faced with humans, the ponies reacted with far more backbone than he'd expected to Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's recruiting requests.

As a result, the next morning nearly all the unicorns and earth ponies in Ponyville were gathered at the border between Sweet Apple Acres and the open plains beyond, with a veritable cloud of pegasi off to the side, sitting, hovering, or idly swooping around as they chatted among themselves. Dash hadn't just pulled in most of the Ponyville pegasi, but had made a trip up to the nearby floating city of Cloudsdale and called in a few favors among the fliers there. O'Neill idly reflected that if "the nearby floating city of Cloudsdale" was no longer enough to make him question his sanity, then he had been on this planet for just a little too long.

The ponies all still gave him nervous glances, but the presence of Applejack and Rainbow Dash seemed to reassure them. With the help of his two lieutenants, he split off two smaller groups of volunteers from both main groups and gave them their orders and weaponry. The ground special team was just returning from setting up the baskets of fruit, while O'Neill and Dash finished briefing the air special team on their job.

O'Neill hung the last smoke grenade around the neck of the final member of the air special team. The pegasus, a smallish mare with a grey coat, straight blonde hair, and a bubble mark on her rear, glanced down at her 'necklace' with minor apprehension. At least, O'Neill thought it was apprehension; her eyes were a bit off-kilter, and it made reading her expression hard.

"Don't worry, Ditz," Rainbow said cheerfully from O'Neill's side. "The way the colonel's got that rigged, it's foolproof. Even you won't have any trouble with it." The pony grinned nervously at Dash, or maybe at O'Neill; he couldn't be sure.

He shook his head and turned to Dash herself. The feisty pegasus was wearing the weapon harness taken from Brind'l; though it was a good bit of weight, it settled on her shoulders easily enough and she didn't seem to have any trouble with it. He adjusted the straps, giving her one last check-over, and slid one of SG-1's walkie-talkies into a small holster rig at her side. "You know your job, right?"

Dash saluted and grinned wolfishly at him; a surprisingly predatory expression coming from a cute miniature horse. "Backwards and forwards, boss. Just give me the word."

O'Neill returned the grin briefly and ruffled her mane. "All right. Get your team into position." He glanced up at the sky. "Nice job on the cloud cover."

She snorted and waved a hoof dismissively. "Did you expect anything less?" She winked and turned to the pegasi loitering around. "All right, ponies, follow me!" With a little more cajoling, she got the attention of all the fliers. As one they lifted up into the air, the multitude of beating wings causing the air to stir around O'Neill. The air team followed their captain up into the sky, disappearing behind a rather large cloud they had moved into position the previous evening.

He watched them until they disappeared from sight, then turned to Applejack. He knelt in front of her, securing a second radio in a holster slung over her shoulder similar to Dash's. "You ready?" he asked quietly.

Applejack looked a lot less confident than Dash, and she glanced at the very large group of ponies she was supposed to be leading. She took a deep breath, turning back to O'Neill. "I think so. I jus' don't wanna see anypony get hurt."

He shook his head. "Stick to the plan. Follow my orders. You know what you're doing." He cocked his head to the dog sitting alertly next to Applejack. "Besides, you've got your backup."

A smile crossed the pony's face as she looked to her pet. "Ayep. These Jaffa ain't no cows, but I reckon me an' Winona'll do all right." Winona barked in happy doggy agreement.

O'Neill patted her shoulder and rose. "All right then. Get your ponies into position." Applejack nodded and took another deep breath before turning to the assembled ponies. She started calling out orders, and her voice rang clear as a bell; any hesitation and worry was absent. After a few minutes of coordination, she and Winona led the pack of ponies into the treeline of the Everfree Forest, heading to the preassigned position, well out of sight from the plains.

When the last pony vanished from his sight, O'Neill began heading for the canyon, visible in the near distance. It was only about a mile away from his current position, and he fell into an easy jog. He raised his own radio to his mouth, clicking the Transmit button. "All positions, report in."

A giggle filtered through the speaker, followed by Rainbow Dash's voice. "Nice one, Colonel. You scared the hay out of Ditzy."

O'Neill growled. "Captain..."

Dash recognized the undercurrent of warning in the word and quickly turned professional. "I mean, air team ready and waiting, Colonel."

Applejack clicked on next. "Ground team ready."

"Canyon team in position, sir," came Major Carter's voice.

"All right. Air team, keep an eye out and report in when you see the Jaffa approaching." Rainbow radioed her affirmative, and O'Neill let the radio fall back against his vest as he neared the path that led up to the top of the canyon wall.

It was a tight path, barely big enough for one person, and it cut back and forth as it wound up the side of the mesa that surrounded the canyon. It really wasn't very tall, as mountains went, rising only about 150 feet or so. Its distinctive shape was what had drawn the mapmaker's notice rather than its size.

O'Neill emerged onto the flat top of the mesa on the north side, where the rest of SG-1 as well as Twilight Sparkle stood looking out over the plains. From here he could see into the canyon; the lush green of the plains faded to scrub grass and a couple of lonely-looking trees here and there. It was a wide open spot otherwise, with sheer walls and only the one way in or out. It was as good as he was going to get on short notice.

The others turned to him as he approached, giving him various murmured greetings. He nodded to Carter first. "Everything in place?"

She frowned, but nodded. "We're as ready as we can be up here. I'm not certain the C4 we brought is going to do the job, though."

O'Neill gave her a level look. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? After all, we've got so many options to choose from." The blatant sarcasm in his voice made Carter grimace, but she nodded. "Carter, Teal'c, you two stay on this side and be ready. Daniel, Twilight, you're with me. We need to get to the other side of the entrance before..." Rather than complete his sentence, he held up a hand and began counting off with his fingers. He held up one, then two, then three.

Right on cue, the radio snapped to life and Rainbow Dash's excited voice crackled through the speaker. "Colonel, they're on their way!"

O'Neill snorted. "I hate being right." He lifted the radio. "Copy that. Air team one, you're up. Team two, proceed when the sky is clear." He let the radio go and jerked his head at Jackson and the pony. "Other side. _Now_."

He turned, intending to sprint along the inner rim of the canyon; the crevasse that permitted entrance into the canyon was not large, but it was still far too wide to leap across. Before he could take a step, however, a brilliant light flared behind him, and he found a soft pressure envelop his entire body. He began to struggle, but stopped when he twisted his head around and saw Twilight Sparkle working her magic, horn glowing a bright pale purple.

She bent her head, face twisted up in concentration, and both O'Neill and Jackson floated up into the air, gliding gently over the crevasse, and their feet touched earth mere seconds after O'Neill had given the order. When both had their feet planted, Twilight released the magic, letting out a pent-up breath. She took another couple of steadying breaths and her horn began to glow again, the intensity ramping up sharply, a bright white glow at the very tip of her horn...

...and with a sudden pop, she vanished from sight, reappearing half a second later next to the two humans. She staggered as the light vanished, and Jackson knelt to steady her against him. All four humans stared openly at her, and as she caught her breath she smiled wearily. "Done."

Jackson, Carter, and even Teal'c all looked impressed by the unicorn's ability. O'Neill only grunted. "Don't wear yourself out too soon. We still need you." He paused a beat, then added, "Good work." He pulled his binoculars from his tac vest and turned to the outer rim of the mesa, getting as close as he could to the approaching herd of Jaffa. A moment later the other two joined him, and Jackson put an open bag at Twilight's feet.

Raising the binoculars, he could see the mass of brown and grey bodies thundering along the plain. A small cloud of dust arose, clods of grass and dirt flying through the air as a hundred and twenty hooves beat the ground. Above the herd of grounded horses, the remainder of the winged horse squadron flew in formation. Five pegasi kept pace over the main herd in a flying wedge, while two pairs maintained a mobile patrol, keeping an eye out for ambushes.

Despite the care the Jaffa took, they didn't manage to fly high enough. As they passed under the cloud cover Dash's team had set up, a pair of energy blasts broke through the underside of the central cloud, lancing through the air directly in front of the lead pegasi and striking the earth well ahead of the ground horses. A moment later Rainbow Dash emerged, diving fast toward the formations. She was followed by her own wedge of ponies, the total formation over thirty strong.

The Jaffa fliers let out calls of alarm and broke, pulling hard to one side as Dash let two more blasts fly, again shooting harmlessly past the horses. Having secured the Jaffa's attention, the ponies pulled out of their dive, banking to the east and flying over the mountains, splitting into several smaller groups as they did. The Jaffa pegasi reformed quickly, tearing after their attackers, and soon staff blasts began to fill the air.

Twilight winced at O'Neill's side, concern in her face and voice. "Oohh, I hope they'll be okay. Rainbow's a great flier, but she can be so cocky..."

"She knows to be careful," the colonel assured her. The herd was becoming more and more visible as it thundered ahead without its aerial escort, their path at an angle away from the canyon, heading toward Ponyville. "She did her job." He nodded up to the sky. "Look."

With the Jaffa pegasi gone, there was nothing to impede the second air team. They appeared from the cloud cover, high and behind the herd, and as one they began a steep dive, aiming for a point well ahead of the Jaffa. This team was much smaller, and each one carried a grenade tied around their necks. O'Neill could make out Ditzy taking up the rear, straining hard to keep up with the others.

He clicked the radio on again. "Ground team, get moving." No sooner had he given the order than the divebombers swooped low over the ground in front of the herd, each one yanking their grenade off the tied cord with both hooves. The cord had been wound through the pin of each grenade, and O'Neill silently began to count out the seconds as the grenades cooked. "...Three, four drop them dropthemnow..."

To his relief, they all did, letting the grenades fall to earth a split second before they exploded. Giant billowing clouds of smoke erupted from the canisters, and soon the Jaffa herd found themselves facing one giant smokescreen. The air team banked away and soared toward the mountains to join the rest of their squadron against the Jaffa pegasi. "Light 'em up!" O'Neill barked.

Twilight sucked in a sharp breath and glared down at the open bag in front of her. Once more, she focused her magic, light streaming forth from her horn. Four flashbangs rose out of the bag, and with a grunt of effort, she yanked the pin on all four, one after the other. With a toss of her head, she directed the cooking grenades out onto the plains, throwing them into the quickly expanding smoke cloud farther and more accurately than any of the humans possibly could. Her aim was true, and as they disappeared she released her hold on them, slumping to the ground in exhaustion.

The lead Jaffa horses let out surprised yells and screams as the smoke appeared, but they had worked up so much momentum that it was difficult to simply stop. Even if they could, the horses behind them were still plowing ahead at full speed, their situational awareness hampered by the press of bodies. To stop now would mean getting trampled.

With little option before them, the Jaffa plunged into the cloud of smoke. At the same time, Twilight's flashbangs flew into the smoke just as Applejack emerged from the forest, running perpendicular to the Jaffa's charge. She galloped ahead at full speed, and her own herd of ponies, half the size but twice the number of the Jaffa, followed close on her heels. A small team split off, led by a huge red stallion nearly as tall as one of the Jaffa, heading for the line of apple baskets that even now most of the Jaffa herd were running past and hadn't spotted.

O'Neill watched intently through his binoculars as several things happened all at once, or at least near enough as to make no difference: the Jaffa herd plunged through the smokescreen, over half the horses already gone from sight in the mist. Twilight's flashbangs lit off in rapid succession, erupting in a cacophony of light and sound all around the herd, very much like cannon fire. As they did, the second team of ground ponies began to buck, kicking the apples into the herd's flanks. Some broke as they struck horses, while others bounced off ribs and hindquarters. Cries of shock, surprise, and distress began to arise from the herd, only to degenerate into mass coughing and choking.

It was in this state of panic and confusion that the Jaffa began to emerge from the smoke cloud. Their forward momentum had slowed, but not by much, and they ran in staggered disarray, slowly trying to get their bearings back. They didn't have much time for it, though, as Applejack's own herd bore down on them.

She cut across their path, her own heading toward the canyon, and the Jaffa started in surprise and began to turn away from her. There were too many ponies to cut through, and the barrage of apples was pelting them from the west, so in desperation the lead Jaffa turned with Applejack to run alongside her, away from the main attack. Winona kept pace with Applejack, bouncing and dodging around the pounding hooves of the Jaffa, snapping her jaws at their ankles and barking wildly to keep them moving forward. Applejack's herd streamed out behind her, and as more and more Jaffa emerged from the smoke, it was all they could do to follow their forward brethren, shying away from the ponies that cut off their path to Ponyville.

The Jaffa horse in the lead shook his head, trying to get his wits back together. He saw the opening to the canyon that Applejack was herding him toward, and to O'Neill's surprise he actually picked up speed. Presumably he saw it as a potential escape, especially as the crevasse was narrow enough that Applejack would need to break off. As the Jaffa began to enter the canyon, Applejack did indeed break off, leading the ground team north and away from the crevasse. The Jaffa continued running into the canyon, the rearmost of them still trusting to the judgment of the leaders.

As the last of the horses passed through into the canyon, O'Neill shot a hand toward the other side of the crevasse and roared, "_NOW!_" Carter held the detonator in her hand, and all four humans atop the canyon walls ran away from the crevasse, Jackson carrying the exhausted Twilight in his arms, as Carter punched the big red button.

The C4, which had been molded into the deepest cracks SG-1 could find in the crevasse walls, went off with a thunderous roar, the dirt and rock exploding on both sides and sending up a dust cloud nearly as thick as the smokescreen. The ground rumbled and thrashed with the explosion, sending the SG-1 team to their knees for safety. The horses within the canyon screamed in terror and ran for the opposite side, scrabbling about and looking for any escape.

When the dust settled, there was no more crevasse. The rock had settled into a massive pile that filled the space to about halfway up the rock wall. Pebbles and stones skittered down the rubble, and though it looked like the horses might still be able to climb out that way, they weren't going to do so easily.

O'Neill stood, shaking his head to try to clear the ringing in his ears. He pointed at Carter and Teal'c, then down to the Jaffa milling about in confusion. They nodded, Teal'c unslinging his staff and Carter pulling a Zat gun from a holster. They advanced to the lip of the canyon, training their weapons down at the horses.

Jackson said something, but had to repeat it twice over before O'Neill's ears cleared enough to understand him. "They don't have any staff harnesses," the scientist pointed out.

O'Neill shrugged. "Lucky us. Guess they saved them all for the fliers." He frowned and turned, peering up at the sky. "Speaking of which..."

After a few moments of searching the sky, they finally spotted the first pegasi flying back to the canyon. Pairs of ponies flanked captive Jaffa. None were wearing their harnesses, but O'Neill could see a few ponies who'd somehow managed to put them on midflight rather than just throwing them to the ground. The ponies let out cheers as they saw the trapped Jaffa, and directed their prisoners down into the canyon. The horse pegasi glided down sullenly to join their earthbound brethren, kept in the canyon by the steadily increasing guard of ponies.

Not all the ponies got away clean, O'Neill saw. Some of the fliers weren't escorting Jaffa, but wounded comrades sporting burn marks or other small wounds. Small wounds was all they were, though, and he could see even before Rainbow Dash flew down to his side that all the ponies that had gone up had come back down safely again.

The ponies wearing harnesses took up position around the canyon rim, while the others collected on the southern side with O'Neill. On the northern side, Applejack appeared at the top of the path leading down, followed closely by Winona and the rest of the ground team. They all filtered onto the canyon walls, cheering and chattering happily among themselves.

Twilight wasn't cheering, though. She frowned down at the horses within the canyon, then back up at O'Neill. "I...can't believe that worked," she admitted. "Spooking them like that? You said they were military. Shouldn't they have, I dunno, maintained discipline or something?"

The colonel scratched at the back of his neck and shared a look with Jackson. "I didn't say they were _good_ military." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not about to question when a plan actually goes right for a change."

O'Neill unslung his P90, holding it casually in both hands. He walked to the edge of the canyon, staring down at the Jaffa. They were all breathing hard, but their panic had settled into a generally nervous unease. The cheering and chatter of the ponies - there were so many that they fairly well carpeted the curved wall of the canyon - eventually began to die down as they took notice of the human. Slowly, the Jaffa's attention was drawn horse by horse up to him as well.

He glanced around at all the silent horses, looking a bit uncomfortable, but cleared his throat. "Hey down there," he called. "Anyone hurt?" There was no response from the Jaffa; they simply stared up at him in dwindling panic and rising frustration and anger. He scowled at the lack of response. "I'll take that as a no. Look, which one of you is the commander?" He waved a hand, vaguely indicating all the horses. "I mean, you kind of...you all look alike."

Silence fell for several more seconds, until a sturdy-looking grey stallion stepped forward. O'Neill could just barely make out the mark of Epona that had been permanently tattooed on his flank in silver. The horse glared up at the human, and the deep-chested rumble of his voice rang off the walls. "I am An'dal, leader of the Ground cohort. What is it you want?"

O'Neill squatted down, resting his firearm casually against one knee. "You might have noticed you're a little trapped, An'dal. I've got a great firing position from up here, we've recovered half your staves, and I've got a horde of little ponies up here who are more than a little upset you were planning to attack their friendly little town. Let's talk terms."

The horse bridled. "You may have us cornered, but we will not negotiate! We fight for our goddess Epona and to rescue our captive brother!" There was a rumble of agreement among the horses, more for the latter than for the former it seemed.

The colonel opened his mouth to respond, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced up, squinting into the distance, then looked back down to An'dal. "Hold that thought for just a moment."

The ponies swiftly cleared a landing spot as the two pegasi O'Neill had seen touched down gracefully atop the canyon. The ponies bowed to Princess Celestia as she strode past them to the rim of the canyon, nearly opposite of O'Neill once more. Brind'l tucked his wings in gingerly, one of them still wrapped in white bandaging as he stayed in step beside her.

The Jaffa turned as the two horses approached, and O'Neill could feel the rising tension and defiance that had been filling the canyon dissipate almost immediately. An'dal's voice filled the canyon once more. "Brind'l! _First Prime_!" As one, the horses snapped to attention, standing straight and staring up at the two horses, specifically at Celestia, in wide-eyed amazement.

Brind'l spoke, shaking his head. "An'dal, Celestia is no longer First Prime. She has not been for thousands of years. There is no goddess to be First Prime _to_."

Each sentence Brind'l spoke sent larger and larger shocks through every one of the horses within the canyon, and cries of "Blasphemy!" arose from several. Brind'l snorted and stamped his hooves, voice rising over theirs. "Then where is she?" The horses fell silent, and he continued, "Epona _lied_ to us, brothers! She is no more a god than you or me! She tricked us, used us, and sold us off as slaves! We have all lost family to her 'tithes' and 'sacrifices', and for what? To be sent into a thousand-year sleep, awakening in a world we hardly even know as our own, our families long since passed!"

He bowed his head in mute sorrow, then looked to the regal mare standing quietly beside him. "But it isn't a bad world. Princess Celestia has seen to that. The ponies here are free from the oppression and cruelty of a false god. They live their lives happily and in peace." He turned back to face An'dal. "Let us do the same."

The horses fell to muttering among themselves, but none openly rejected Brind'l's heresy this time. Celestia straightened, fanning her wings out to their full length to draw their attention to her once more. "My friends, I don't ask you to renounce Epona right this instant." She smiled a little. "It would hardly be fair given your present situation. But my little ponies are not your enemies, and goddess or not, Epona has no control over Equestria any more. I ask you to stand down and cease hostilities. In return, I will be glad to grant you a plot of land to raise a new town, where you can live as free Equestrians. I've missed you, my friends. Let us live together in peace once more."

The horses stared among themselves, and a group of them formed around An'dal, conferring quietly. After a minute he stepped forward again. "And if we choose not to?"

O'Neill spoke up, causing the horses to twist around and look over their shoulders. "Then you go on a one-way trip through the gate to a planet I choose." His smile lacked anything like humor. "Trust me. This is the better deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Chapter 11**

In the end, the Jaffa to a horse all decided to stay in Equestria. They gave their pledges of good conduct to Celestia, though Rainbow Dash couldn't help shouting out, "An' we're _keepin'_ the staves, so don't you get any funny ideas!"

It took some time to get all the horses out of the canyon, but Teal'c threw down a rope and helped haul each earth horse up and over the rockslide. The pegasi flew out easily enough, although they gave the winged ponies a cautious look as the did so. Rainbow Dash looked more than a little pleased with herself as one horse with a black eye flinched away from her.

When the last of the Jaffa made his way carefully down the slippery slope of the rockslide, the entire horde of ponies and horses turned toward Ponyville, where those injured in the brief battle could be tended to. Several winged ponies flew back into the mountains to try to salvage some of the staves that had fallen during the air battle. Celestia's chariot arrived, and she and An'dal boarded together, much to the dismay of the guards who had to do the flying for both full-sized horses. They flew off, presumably to show An'dal where he could build the new Jaffa settlement.

SG-1 traveled south with Brind'l, heading toward the Jaffa's until-recently hidden base. Though he and Teal'c talked quietly, conversation was light during the march through the plains and into the mountains.

Brind'l led them through the mountain pass and out into the clearing Rainbow Dash had described. It was a large grassy patch of land surrounded on all sides by towering mountains, rising nearly vertically into the air. At the far end of the clearing stood a wide, circular entrance to a cave, torches illuminating the rock wall just inside. On either side of the cave's entrance stood two earth horses, both wearing the Ma'Tok staff harnesses.

They stiffened as they saw the humans, reaching for the triggers, but Brind'l stepped forward quickly. "Stand down. The fighting's over. Let them pass."

The guards gave each other a confused look, but nodded slowly. "Of course, Sky leader." They relaxed their stances and stepped forward as Brind'l approached them, talking quietly.

O'Neill strode past the horses blithely, the rest of his team in tow. They made their way down a curved, sloping tunnel wide enough for two of the horses to stand abreast. They emerged into a surprisingly large antechamber, hallways running off from each wall. The place was well lit given the age, though dust lay thick on everything but for the paths the Jaffa had trod in recent days.

O'Neill unslung his P90; the halls appeared to be empty, but there was no sense in being caught unaware. "All right," he said as he turned to his team. "Carter, Teal'c." He pointed down one hall. "Daniel, you're with me." The team nodded and split, heading in separate directions.

They checked room after room. Several were filled with artifacts and gaudy objects; the Goa'uld hoarded like dragons, but with less taste. Daniel would stop and peer in, then shake his head and move on. It wasn't until the very end of the hallway that Daniel's steps quickened, taking him into a room that appeared to have an ancient computer terminal covered in glyphs, as well as Goa'uld writing over all the walls. "This is it!" he said with no small amount of relief. "Give me some time to translate the writing."

"No problem. Do your thing." O'Neill paused by the doorway and raised the radio to his mouth, clicking it on. "Major, find anything?"

Carter's voice filtered back. "Yes sir, it looks like the armory, but it's been cleaned out. The Jaffa took everything they had."

"All right. Keep searching the base. Daniel found something, so we're sitting tight." Carter acknowledged the order, and O'Neill let the radio go.

Silence fell for a time while Daniel worked. O'Neill paced the room, looking at the glyphs on the walls. He didn't understand what any of them meant, but he'd had to pass the time like this before.

He'd completed one ambling circuit of the room when Daniel spoke. "Jack?" His tone was hesitant, and he didn't look up.

O'Neill glanced over. "Something wrong?"

Daniel paused for a moment, then said with rather more speed than usual, "You know I don't want to sleep with Twilight, right?"

Jack was suddenly very glad Daniel wasn't facing him. He bit down on the first five retorts that came to mind, and opted instead for a dry, "Never said you did."

Daniel let out a sigh and paused in his work, reaching up to rub at his mouth. "It's just...I feel happy here, Jack. Content. Even more so when I'm with Twi. It's not...it's not _that_ kind of thing, it's just..." He waved a hand in frustration. "I don't know. Companionship, I guess. We like being in each other's company. Just being around her and the other ponies makes me happy. And there's so much interesting stuff here to learn. I mean, the magic alone is incredible. I'll be honest, I'm starting to hate the thought of leaving." He twitched his head to the side as if to look over his shoulder at O'Neill, and O'Neill could see that his face was beet red. It had cost him to make that admission, particularly given their conversation at the campfire. "If Celestia wanted to ally with Earth, it wouldn't be an issue. As it is..."

O'Neill let out a long breath and rubbed at his face with one hand. "Look, Daniel, it's not like I don't know what you're talking about. I'm feeling it too. That kind of worries me, but there it is." His voice firmed. "But I have a duty I'm not going to abandon. If you want to walk away from SG-1, that's your choice. But consider what you'll be leaving behind. You won't ever get to explore new worlds again, new cultures. Earth still has enemies out there. Can you just leave them to prey on peaceful worlds? _Worlds_, Daniel, not just Equestria." He paused for a moment, letting out a heavy breath before walking up beside Daniel. "And you'd be leaving your friends behind. The ponies value friendship a lot. I've seen it in everything they do. Do you think Twilight's gonna want you to abandon your friends for her?"

Jackson stared at the terminal in front of him pensively. "I don't know," he finally sighed.

O'Neill was silent for a beat before dropping a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Well. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. You've earned that."

Jackson let out a long, shaky breath and nodded. O'Neill stepped away, and the linguist turned back to the terminal, resuming his work. They didn't speak again, but the atmosphere lacked tension.

Eventually Carter and Teal'c came down the corridor to them. "We checked the rest of the base," Carter reported. "There's not much here other than in those rooms we passed. Celestia's probably going to want to reclaim all that."

"Fine by me," O'Neill said. "We can't take it with us anyway."

Jackson let out a satisfied sound then, straightening from the terminal. "Found it." He stepped aside so they could see and called up the symbol. It was angular, in the familiar style of the Stargate glyphs, and comprised what appeared to be two diamonds and a triangle, though one edge was missing from each shape.

They frowned at it for a long moment before Carter brightened. "Wings and a horn," she said, smiling. "I guess the Ancients knew something Epona didn't."

They left the base. Brind'l and the guards were gone, the staves the guards had held lying on the ground. Teal'c hefted them over his shoulder, and SG-1 left for Ponyville.

* * *

><p>When SG-1 finally returned to their camp in late afternoon, they found Twilight, her friends, and Princess Celestia there. Their gear had all been packed away neatly and loaded up onto a cart beside Applejack, along with the recovered weaponry the Jaffa had carried. The ponies all let out cheers as the humans entered the clearing, with Pinkie Pie throwing confetti into the air and blowing on one of those little rolled paper noisemakers. "It's time for a party!" she shouted, waving her stubby little hooves in the air, and the ponies all agreed enthusiastically.<p>

Princess Celestia smiled, but shook her head. "I'm afraid we must be going. Our friends need to go home." The young ponies let out sounds of disappointment that would have been heartbreaking had O'Neill had a heart, which he very firmly reminded himself he did not. The princess laughed quietly. "You can all come along and say goodbye, of course."

Teal'c dropped his own staves back into the cart and helped Applejack slide into the harness. Twilight picked up Spike and settled him on her back, and despite SG-1's weariness from the constant travel that day they set out for the old ruined castle.

Thankfully, Celestia knew the way, and the trip was much shorter than the humans' first day in Equestria. The sun was just beginning to set as they reached the ruins, Luna's moon starting its nightly sweep over the sky. The bridge proved to be a little tricky as the cart rumbled over it, but it held steady.

Soon enough all the humans and ponies stood in the large gate room. Someone had added lamps to the corners of the room, providing just enough light to see by. They stood in front of the giant Stargate for a moment, the ponies staring up at it with wide eyes.

Twilight spoke first, voice awed. "This is a door between worlds. Amazing." She looked up, frowning up at her mentor. "Are you sure it has to be closed? We could do so much with it."

Celestia shook her head, and her voice, though gentle, brooked no dissent. "We can use it, certainly. But it isn't secure. There are so many beings out there who can use it too. Equestria isn't ready for that." Twilight sighed and nodded.

The princess turned to face the Stargate, lifting her chin regally as she drew her focus and will upon the great gate. Her horn began to glow, softly at first, but swiftly increasing in brightness. The light, O'Neill realized, was pure sunlight. The horn lit the room as though they were not underground and it was not dusk, but high noon in the middle of summer. The light kept on growing, intensifying, and soon everyone in the room had to turn away or be blinded. There was nothing in the room _but_ light now, warm and white and all-encompassing, as though they were in the very middle of the sun.

The instant the light became so intense that it turned agonizing, it faded. In less than a second, the light from Celestia's horn vanished, leaving only the dim glow of the lamps in the corners. Everyone spent a moment blinking the glare out of their eyes, and when they could see again, Celestia stood where she had been, though her shoulders and head sagged a little with what must have been a monumental effort to re-align the gate with the network.

Jackson removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, groaning a little with the pain, but quickly enough put them back and moved to the DHD with Carter. "The symbols have changed!" he reported. "I recognize these!"

"Great," O'Neill muttered. "So turn it on already."

Rather than answering, Jackson began to dial. The chevrons on the gate lit up, clamping into place as he entered the sequence for Earth's address. O'Neill glanced at Celestia and the ponies. "Ladies, step to the side here, please."

They did, and as Jackson triumphantly entered the seventh symbol for Equestria, the Stargate flared to life, the familiar vortex bursting out of the watery portal. All the ponies yelped in surprise, skittering behind O'Neill and staring in pure awe. Pinkie Pie whispered, "It's so _pretty_..."

O'Neill immediately pulled out his GDO. Garage Door Opener. Gotta love the techies. He glanced aside at Carter and muttered, "Here goes," and punched in his code.

A moment later his radio crackled to life. "SG-1, this is SGC. Do you copy? SG-1, this is SGC." It was General Hammond, and O'Neill never thought he'd be so happy to hear the old man's voice.

He raised the radio to his mouth. "SGC, this is O'Neill," he replied. "Sorry about the delay getting home." His voice turned dry. "I knew we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque."

It was as good as a password. "Good to hear you again, Colonel. Do not enter the gate yet," Hammond warned. "We disabled your code after two days. We're dropping the iris now." A brief pause, and then, "Iris is down. Come on home and tell us all about it."

"Roger that."

O'Neill let the radio settle back, and the humans all turned to face the ponies. The two groups stood wordlessly like that for a moment, then the ponies let out cries and rushed the humans. Three knelt to meet them; Pinkie Pie dove into Teal'c's arms, wailing, "I wanted to throw you a paaaartyyyyy!"

This time, the big man did not look apprehensive as he hugged her. "Then you must have one in my name when you return home." She sniffed, eyes wide, and nodded vigorously at him with a broad smile.

Spike leapt into Carter's arms and she squeezed the little dragon tight, ruffling his spines. Rarity approached her, smiling. "If you ever do find your way back here, my dear, we will be so happy to see you again." Spike flushed as he saw Rarity and wriggled out of Carter's arms, trying to put on a serious adult face as the women spoke quietly to each other.

Daniel, naturally, knelt to catch Twilight, and the two hugged fiercely, unashamedly, speaking in whispers too low for O'Neill to catch. The little pony squeezed her eyes shut, a tear glistening on her cheek as she shook her head in response to his words.

O'Neill remained standing through all this, determined not to get swept away by emotion. He got swept away instead by a cyan bullet that shot up from the ground to strike his chest, and he found feathery wings and short hooves wrapped around his neck. "You really gotta go, Colonel?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to sound gruff and failing miserably.

He lifted his hands, paused, then gave her a quick, tight hug before gently pulling her away. "Yeah, kid. It's time." He gave her another swift smile. "You did a great job today." She beamed as she hovered in place, and a thought struck him. He reached for his neck, sliding fingers under the chain necklace that held his dog tags. He'd been wearing them so long he'd nearly forgotten about them, but he pulled them off now and looped the chain over her head.

The tags clinked as they settled around her neck. She looked down at them for a moment, squinting at the tiny writing, then sucked in a sharp breath and looked back up to him with a wide smile. She came to attention midair, saluting smartly. He returned it.

"Well, Jack," came a voice from below. "This is goodbye, I guess." Applejack tilted her head, smiling sadly up at him. Fluttershy stood next to her, looking up at him shyly.

He let out a quiet sigh and gave in, kneeling to let them embrace him. They crowded into his arms, though due to maturity and shyness both were a good bit more reserved than Dash had been, and stepped away after a quick goodbye.

Celestia spoke up gently. "All right, my little ponies. It's time." Reluctantly, the ponies moved away from the humans, and O'Neill noticed a red flower tucked behind Twilight's ear. He shot Daniel a look, but the other man just shrugged and smiled a little.

"Well, your Princessness," O'Neill drawled, "I wanna thank you for your help. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us." Celestia only smiled and nodded.

With that, SG-1 turned. O'Neill glanced aside at his teammates. "If you want to change your minds, now's the time." Carter and Jackson shook their heads mutely. Teal'c, on the other hand, said, "Undomesticated equines could not remove me from your side, Colonel O'Neill."

O'Neill eyed the Jaffa. "Funny." With that, the team began to move up the ramp, approaching the coruscating light of the Stargate. The ponies shouted out their goodbyes, but the humans kept moving forward. It was easier that way.

One by one, they all entered the portal. Jackson didn't even hesitate as he plunged through. O'Neill stepped up to it last. He gratefully sank into the gate, stepping off the world of Equestria.


	12. Epilogue

**Stargate: Equestria**

**Connection**

**Epilogue**

The door to the library opened, and Twilight Sparkle stepped wearily through, kicking it shut behind her. It had been a very long day, both physically and emotionally draining. Pinkie Pie would surely be throwing a party tomorrow in honor of their new friends, here and gone so quickly, but for now all Twilight wanted to do was rest and maybe mope a little. She felt she'd earned it, after what Colonel O'Neill and Princess Celestia had put her through.

She got Spike settled into bed first. The little guy had fallen asleep halfway back to Ponyville, snoozing gently on her back. It was just as well; she didn't trust herself to talk even to him right now. She missed Daniel terribly already, and the thought of him sent a sharp pang of loneliness coursing through her. She squeezed her eyes shut until it faded, letting out a small pained sigh as it did.

The soft covers on her own bed looked very attractive, but there was one small thing to take care of first. She padded to the table where a small, empty vase sat. A little bit of magic lifted a nearby pitcher of water, filling the vase. To her surprise, even that short burst of effort left her panting; she _must_ be weary if even that was difficult. She quickly set the pitcher down, taking several deep breaths before focusing on the flower in her hair.

She bit her lip, gathering her focus slowly. It was even smaller than the pitcher, but she still had a hard time taking hold of it. She eventually managed it, and the little flower floated gently off her ear. She held it in front of her, studying it curiously as she hadn't had time before now to do so. It was certainly pretty, but somewhat unusual: a flat flower with seven wide, red petals. Daniel said he'd picked it on the way back to Ponyville after the battle.

At the thought of his name, the same pang shot through her again, and this time, with her focusing so on her magic, it triggered a sharp headache as well. She flinched at the pain, her concentration breaking. The flower tumbled to the floor in front of her, and she let out a small cry. "Please don't be ruined please don't be ruined," she whispered fervently, leaning down to pick it up with her mouth...and paused.

The flower had fallen upside down, the short stem poking up. When her face neared it, she noticed something nearly obscured by the dim lighting of the library. On the underside of each broad petal, there was a marking drawn in black. She had _seen_ these markings before, briefly; when Celestia had temporarily opened the Stargate. The cutie mark pictographs on the gate had transformed into these weird little symbols she now saw before her.

She stared blankly for several seconds. Then all at once, the meaning hit her, and she had to blink the sudden tears away. She didn't fight the wide grin that accompanied them, though. "Daniel, you clever, _clever_ man," she giggled softly, and went to get a blank parchment and quill.


End file.
